The Most Unlikely Alliance
by Breezyfeather
Summary: What happens when Phobos and Kisshu meet? And then Nerissa and Phobos make up? And just how to the girls of Tokyo Mew Mew and W.I.T.C.H. react? What's W.I.T.C.H. and Tokyo Mew Mew in store for this time? First crossover, please read and review! Onegai!
1. WITCH meets Tokyo Mew Mew

"**I wanna do a cross over for this one," Breezyfeather says.**

"**Of what?" Ichigo asks.**

"**Tokyo Mew Mew... and... let go with... W.I.T.C.H.," Breezyfeather smiles. Will and the W.I.T.C.H. group appear and Will sinks to her knees.**

"**Geez, remind me why I ever decided to tele-transport again," she gasped.**

"**Maybe because you were late for this," Irma said with a grin. Will glares at her and stands up.**

"**Hey Breezyfeather," she says. Ichigo blinks at their wings and outfits while Will stares at her.**

"**Um, what's with the weird outfits?" Mint asks from where she's drinking her tea. Will blinks.**

"**Um, didn't we already explain the whole "Guardians of the Veil" thing?" Irma asks.**

"**Yeah, I thought we did," Cornelia says. Mint rolls her eyes while Pudding laughs. Kisshu sighs.**

"**So, are we gonna get this going or what?" he asks. Phobos glares from the corner where Pai is residing. Caleb is leaning on the wall, arms crossed, while Blunk is looking around the living room for something worth taking. Matt is smiling at Will from the couch and she walks over with a smile, sitting down next to him. Mr. Huggles chatters happily and jumps toward her. She laughs and pets him. Nerissa glares.**

"**Get reading," Taranee says.**

"Ribbon Strawberry SURPRISE," Ichigo shouted, sending her attack flying at the Chimera Anima. It let out a wild screech and then dissolved, leaving Masha to fly over and collect the parasite alien and the spirit that was used to create it. Ichigo grinned as she and her teammates relaxed. Kisshu looked at her with interest.

"Are you so sure that you've won, kitten?" he asked. She stiffened, turning toward him. Her tail flicked from side to side in an agitated manner as she stared up at Pai, Tart and Kisshu, all of which were smirking.

"What is it?" Zakuro asked, narrowing her eyes at them. Pai's fan appeared and Tart spun his click-clacks. Kisshu held up his Sais and dove toward Ichigo. She yelped, jumping out of the way. He missed her, then swung at her again. She jumped back, and then the Blue Knight was right in front of her, his sword forcing Kisshu's arm to the side. He gasped, then hissed and they exchanged blows, none of which landed on flesh.

Pai was shooting lightning beams from his fan while the rest of the Mew's dodged. Pudding was shouting at Tart, who spun his click clacks at her. She jumped away and the toy returned to Tart. He smirked.

"Pudding Ring! Ribbon Pudding Ring INFERNO," she shouted.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce shouted. The attacks shot toward Tart and Pai, who both darted out of the way.

"Ribbon-"

"Minto Echo!"

"Zakuro Spear!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The chain attacks made all of the aliens dart toward each other, and since Pudding attacked from behind, she caught them by surprise. All of them gasped as they were encased in her gelatin cake.

"Mew Ichigo," The Blue Knight shouted. She nodded.

"Ribbon... Strawberry SURPRISE," Ichigo shouted. The Pudding Ring dissolved, revealing the aliens screaming in pain.

"Argh, retreat," Kisshu shouted, teleporting away. Pai and Tart followed immediately, and then Ichigo sighed. The Mew's relaxed and the Blue Knight smiled. Then, he walked away, unnoticed by the Mews.

"That one was tiring," Lettuce said, changing back to her human self.

"These Chimera Animas are getting harder and harder to beat," Mint groaned. "That took forever!"

"Ah! My date with Aoyama-kun," Ichigo cried, changing back. "Sorry guys, I gotta go!"

"Tell Aoyama-san I said hello," Lettuce called. Ichigo didn't respond, instead darted around the corner of the park toward the restaurant where they were were supposed to be having their date. Little did any of them know, a certain green haired alien was watching her progress toward the restaurant from above. He glared at her in jealousy. What did that Aoyama kid have that he didn't? He clenched his teeth, still annoyed from the loss. That girl was gonna pay, and he knew just the way to make her. He smirked, teleporting away.

Lettuce looked at the rest of the team, all of which had changed back. Zakuro was walking away while Mint looked after her longingly. Pudding seemed fine, looking like she wanted to do some flips or something.

Then, lightning filled the air. Lettuce and the others jumped, grabbing their Mew pendants, and whirled toward it. Then, the lightning vanished, revealing five girls and two boys, one of which with a dormouse on his shoulder. The Mew's stared in shock at the girls, at their pixie like wings and blue, green, and purple outfits. The one with red hair was looking around nervously, and then her eyes rested on the remaining Mew's and her expression changed to utter horror

"Who are you?" Mint asked.

"I'm... that's none of your business," the red haired girl said quickly, glancing at the girl with darker skin than the others. Mint narrowed her eyes, looking around to see if anyone remained in the park. Seeing no one, she focused back on her. The boys looked ready to fight, one of them holding a sword.

"You're with Kisshu and the aliens, aren't you?" Pudding cried. Lettuce and Zakuro were silent, looking ready for a fight.

"Who?" the blond asked.

"Name doesn't ring a bell," said the one with brown hair said, sounding unconcerned.

"I doubt it," Zakuro said. "Mew Mew Zakuro-"

"Mew Mew Pudding-"

"Mew Mew Lettuce-"

"Mew Mew Minto-"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" The group watching looked stunned, staring open mouthed at the girls as they transformed. When they finished transforming, they glared at the new kids.

"What the heck?" the long black haired girl gasped.

"That's impossible," the red haired girl cried.

"Is it?" the boy with brown hair asked, looking smug. The blond glared at him, then lightning filled the air again. The red haired girl gasped, flapping her wings, and jumped into the air. The lightning died down, revealing... nothing. The girl looked around, confused, and then her eyes rested on Pai and Tart.

"Who's she?" Tart asked. "Is she another Mew Mew?"

"I have no idea," Pai said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Who the heck? How are they flying without wings? Not even Nerissa can do that!" the black haired boy cried.

"Pai! Tart," Mint cried out. Pai looked at her without interest. "What are you doing here? We already kicked your butts! Wait—where's Kisshu!"

"We detected an abnormal energy signature. We decided to investigate. And our comrades position is none of your business," Pai said indifferently. Zakuro's eyes widened.

"He's going after Ichigo," she realized. Lettuce and Mint gasped while Pudding looked mad.

"Are you sure?" Lettuce asked, looking fearful. Zakuro nodded.

"I'll go after her," Pudding announced, dashing out of the park.

"Stop her," Pai told Tart. He nodded, flying after Pudding.

"Not so fast," Mint cried. "Minto Arrow!"

"Lettuce Castanets," Lettuce cried.

"Ribbon Minto Arrow," Mint shouted. Her attack just barely missed Tart's face, but he stopped to stare at her.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush," Lettuce yelled. He gasped, the force of the water driving him backward. He lost his balance in the air and started to fall, but teleported back up into the air at the last second. Pai held up two parasite aliens and released them into a few trees, allowing two chimera anima's to grow.

"What's going on?" the blond cried out.

"Obviously, they're fighting. And one of their friends is in danger," the red haired girl said(**I refuse to call Will a red head. That's just offensive. Believe me, I know.**). "I'm gonna go give her a hand. Matt, come with me, with Huggles!"

"You got it Will," he shouted. He changed into a man with black wings, a tail, and a golden mask with hair flying. The dormouse also changed, into a rather muscled looking beast with a strange outfit. Pai and Tart gasped, prompting the Mew's to look at the two in shock. The guy spread his wings, then shot into the air after Will, while the beast followed soon after. Mint wanted to stare in shock, but the Chimera Anima's wouldn't allow it. They attacked with sharp leaves that looked like leaf shaped blades. Mint and Zakuro jumped out of the way while Lettuce shot her water to block them. But she couldn't keep up and one shot toward her without her knowing.

Then, she caught sight of it and couldn't move in time. She threw her arms up in a shield, but it never connected. Heat shot up in front of her and she thought that it was the blade, but she realized that although it war warm, it didn't sting. She heard the others gasp, including Pai and Tart, and opened her eyes. She gasped, staring at the wall of fire in front of her. Lettuce scanned faces nearby and her eyes rested on the smirking dark skinned girl. "That was close," she gasped.

"Nice one Taranee," the blond cried. Taranee smiled and flew back up to them.

"Thanks Cornelia," Taranee called.

"Hay Lin, keep the pointy eared guys away from the other girls," Cornelia ordered. "Irma, back up the girl with antennas. She must be water, like you."

"You got it sister," the light brown haired girl said, flitting down to Lettuce. "I'm Irma. What's your name, cuz I think that might be something helpful when we're kicking butt."

"I'm Midorikawa Lettuce," Lettuce said. "Just call me Lettuce."

_Okay, weird name_, Irma thought. "Nice to meet ya! Oh, watch out!" She grabbed Lettuce under the arms and flew her into the air, much to Lettuce's discontent. But, the attack missed her.

"What's the deal with these things? And who are those guys?" Cornelia cried.

"They're the aliens. They wanna destroy the humans so that they can take the planet back," Zakuro explained. "Ribbon Zakuro SPEAR!" Her attack took out one of the trees, but then Tart released several parasite aliens. She hissed as they infected squirrels, trees, and bugs, all of which started to attack.

"What are these things?" Taranee cried out.

"These things are insane," Hay Lin shouted. She glared as she shot a blast of air at the bugs that flew at her. She whirled around, catching sight of Pai and Tart starting to teleport away. "Oh no you don't," she cried. A whirlwind appeared in front of her and sucked the aliens back. Pai gasped while Tart cried out. "How can they Fold without all that lightning?" Hay Lin shouted to Mint.

"Fold? What are you talking about? They can teleport," Mint yelled. "Watch it, I'm gonna shoot!" Hay Lin got out of the way, but the whirlwind didn't disappear. "Ribbon Minto Echo!" Pai and Tart gasped as the arrow snaked toward them, then teleported away at the last second. Mint hissed, then dodged an attack made by a giant bug. "Shoot!"

Ichigo gasped as Kisshu forced her against the wall. Her hand shot to her pocket where she had placed her pendant after the battle, but Kisshu smirked and held up the golden oval. "Looking for this, Koneko-chan?" She gasped and glared at him. He smirked. _Ah, shoot_, she thought as he tossed the pendant behind him, toward Aoyama-kun's unconscious form. He pinned her arms above her head with his Sais and cupped her chin in his hand. She glared and bit her lip, revealing her discomfort.

"Interested in a kiss, kitty?" he asked, leaning in.

"In your dreams, idiot," Ichigo hissed. She would have struggled if the Sais didn't pose a risk to her health. He leaned in again as she, very carefully, tried to thread her wrists through the gap in the swords. By the time his lips met hers, her wrists were free. She hated it when he kissed her, but if she could free herself it was worth it. He pulled back, then his lips met hers again. She kneed him without warning and he gasped in pain, doubling over. She ducked around him, diving for her Mew Pendant. He whirled around but was blinded by the pink light that shinned when she transformed.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" She glared at him and flicked her tail. "You just don't give up, do you?" she asked.

"For you, I'd wait forever. However, as you've noticed, I can be kinda impatient," Kisshu smirked.

"Kinda? You've tried to kill me when I wouldn't accept you!" Ichigo shouted in annoyance. "Strawberry Bell!" She glared at him, raising her bell to attack. But then, Kisshu dove toward her with his Sais. She gasped, using her bell as a shield. Slowly, she was forced back so that her back was literally against the wall. She gasped when she felt the cold wall on her back and her eyes darted to the side, but that was the opening Kisshu had been looking for. He moved so fast he was a blur, or he teleported. Ichigo couldn't tell, because either way, there was something hard, cold, and deadly sharp pressed against her windpipe before she could move.

She gasped, freezing. "How about we get back to business? Or, I have a better idea. You can come with me, and we can have some fun later," Kisshu smirked. Ichigo's eyes reflected her inner terror, and then light filled the darkened restaurant. She and Kisshu stared at the door, where Pudding was standing.

"Get away from Ichigo-oneechan," she shouted, dashing in. Kisshu moved the dagger slightly so that it reflected the light and Pudding froze in shock.

"Pudding, get out of here," Ichigo shouted. Then, the room was alight with lightning. Ichigo gasped while Kisshu cried out. Pudding whirled around, catching sight of Will with lightning flying from her fingertips. Her hair was flying and small sparks of electricity were shooting through it. Ichigo stared in shock as the Sai fell from her neck. Then, the winged guy and the muscled rodent dashed in.

"What the heck?" she cried, coming to her senses as Kisshu got to his feet, rubbing his chest.

"Ichigo," Pudding cried out. Kisshu grabbed at her and she ducked under his arms. She vaulted over a table, her feet brushing the lamp hanging from the ceiling. The winged guy shot green energy beams out of his eyes, making Ichigo and Pudding scream in shock.

"Matt, careful," Will shouted.

"I am, Will," Matt cried. "But it's too enclosed in here!"

"Then let's get outside," Ichigo yelled. She dashed towards the door, and just as she thought, Kisshu followed close behind. Will and Pudding dove after him, followed by Mr. Huggles(**Dang that name is so ridiculous**) and Matt. Ichigo slowed to a stop in the parking lot, near a bare spot.

"I don't know what's going on, but I can understand that you're coming between me and my kitten," Kisshu said, turning to face Will and Pudding, as well as Matt and Huggles.

"I couldn't be less interested, Kisshu," Ichigo shouted. She held up her weapon. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Kisshu dodged.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding cried. Will was staring in shock.

"What element are they using? Quintessence?" Will asked.

"What's Quintessence na-no-da?" Pudding called. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Kisshu jumped away, smirking.

"Fine, you've won this time Ichigo. I'll be back sometime soon," Kisshu said with his creepy grin. Ichigo glared at him and he teleported away. She sighed.

"Him trying to kill me gets really old after a while," Ichigo muttered, turning to Will and Pudding, as well as Matt and Huggles, both of which changed back to normal. Ichigo blinked and was reminded of the Blue Knight, and once again wondered if he was Shirogane. She shook off the thought and looked at Will, changing back. Pudding copied her and they both stared at Will.

"Thanks for saving me, Pudding and...?"

"I'm Will," Will said, looking at her distrustfully. Ichigo gave her a weird look and Will narrowed her eyes at her. "What's the deal with this? You can transform, too?"

"Too? What do you mean? I mean, if you weren't fighting him, I would assume that you were with Kisshu," Ichigo said.

"They just showed up in the park," Mint said, running up.

"They?" Ichigo asked, then she caught sight of the rest of the flying girls. She shook her head. "If it weren't for the fact that I'm fighting as a Mew Mew, that would have freaked me out," she muttered. "How about we explain on the way to Mint's house."

"What makes you think that they're staying at my house?" Mint asked.

"Because it's not like they have anywhere else to go," Shirogane said, walking up. "And I think it might be a good idea to head to Cafe Mew Mew first. And bring Aoyama."

"Shirogane," Pudding cried. "What are you doing here?"

"We detected the abnormal energy signature that these guys emitted," Shirogane said, hands in his pockets and his shoulders slightly raised.

"Energy what?" the brown haired boy in the weird coat asked.

"It's the signal that we give off when we enter different worlds. Folding between worlds is kinda lightning-y, ya know Caleb?" Cornelia said to the boy. He nodded.

"Cafe Mew Mew? That's kinda Cliché, if I caught on to this," Irma said. "You guys are Mew Mews, right? And the place that we're going is called Cafe Mew Mew?"

"We work there. It's cover," Ichigo said. "Believe me, I wouldn't work there if I had a choice since my _boss_ is such a bossy know it all that made us into Mew Mews by adding part of an endangered species' DNA to our own."

"Like you said before, this is probably a good story to tell on the way to Cafe Mew Mew. And we're gonna have to get there before Aoyama wakes up," Shirogane said.

"But he already knows about Mew Mews. Why not this to?" Lettuce asked. A moan made Ichigo jump,a nd only she heard it because of her heightened senses. The others gave her weird looks and she sighed, turning and walking toward the restaurant. The others followed in confusion and she pushed the door open, finding Aoyama starting to awaken on the ground.

"Okay, he's finding out," Will said, catching sight of him.

"Oh boy. This should be interesting," Irma said. Taranee rolled her eyes.

"Aoyama-kun," Ichigo cried, dashing over to him. He looked uncomfortable, then opened his eyes. He blinked, focusing on her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Let's just say that there's some major Mew Mew business that you should be aware of," Mint said. Ichigo glared at her and sighed, helping Aoyama to his feet.

"This is gonna take a long time, isn't it?" he smiled. "I'm Aoyama Masaya."

"Um, again, what's with the last names being in front?" Irma asked.

"They're not familiar with our lifestyle," Lettuce said.

"Oh. Well, you can just call me Aoyama-san," Aoyama said. They nodded.

"Okay, lets get going so that we can all get each others stories straight and maybe figure all of this out," Will said.

"Can't we just Fold back?" Hay Lin asked.

"No. Using the Heart of Kandrakar over and over to Fold inside Folds really drains its power. We can't Fold back right away, although I do know what world we're on," Will said. "You said that we were on earth, right?"

"Yeah," Pudding said, looking confused. Ichigo stared at them in puzzlement as Will nodded.

"Okay, you say we're on earth, but we're not on _our_ earth. This is a parallel world, one parallel to ours," Will said.

"Oh, I get it!" Taranee gasped.

"And because it's a parallel world it has different rules," Will said with a smirk. Shirogane and the others were watching with confusion. The only two not from W.I.T.C.H. that seemed to understand were Zakuro and Lettuce. "It means that Nerissa can't find us, since, technically, or at least as far as she's concerned, we're still on earth!"

"That's brilliant! And while we're here, we can protect the Heart of this world also!" Hay Lin cried.

"I thought that Lillian was the Heart of earth," Cornelia interrupted.

"She is, but each world, parallel or not, has it's own heart. Each and every one. Luba told me," Taranee said. "So, we have to find the Heart of this world, too, and protect it from Nerissa."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not following this," Lettuce said, a sweat drop falling down her head.

"It's a long story," Irma sighed.

"Then let's get going and hear it," Shirogane said, walking to the door and pulling it open. Outside it was dark so Will changed the others back. Shirogane blinked at her and shrugged.

"You're not freaked out?" Will asked.

"Nah. When you've gotten to know these girls, you get used to it," Shirogane said, looking pointedly at Ichigo. She glared.

"Baka," she growled, walking toward the cafe.

"Okay, so it started, for us, like this..." Ichigo began.

"**Yay, chapter one is done," Breezyfeather says. "First crossover and i've been watching a lot of W.I.T.C.H. lately, so if the Tokyo Mew Mew characters are a bit OOC, don't get mad at me! I watched, like, fifteen episodes of the second season of W.I.T.C.H. in one day!"**

"**Like I said before, she's crazy," Irma whispers.**

"**I heard that," Breezyfeather says, twirling her golf club in her hands.**

"**Why does she have a golf club?" Cornelia asks.**

"**And why is she coming over here with it?" Hay Lin finishes. Kisshu coughs.**

"**Run."**

"**Guardians, Unite!" Will says.**

"**Or fly, whichever works for you," Phobos says with a smirk. Will glares at him.**

"**Quintessence." The golf Club shot out of Breezyfeather's hand and starting swinging at her.**

"**Will, I'm gonna get you for this," Breezyfeather shouts. Phobos chuckles while Kisshu laughs. He shuts up when Breezyfeather throws a golf ball at him. "Wise idea, smarty pants!"**

"**Smarty pants?" Caleb asks. "There is so much about this place that I don't know."**

"**You should learn," Breezyfeather mutters.**

"**I heard that."**

"**You were supposed to."**

"**..."**


	2. Joined Forces For Evil?

"**Yay! Chapter 2! I started this at like, midnight on the 18th. Trust me, you don't wanna be up so late after swimming in a pool and watching The Last Song," Breezyfeather says.**

"**You cried during that movie?" Kisshu asks.**

"**Well, it's sad, you weirdo," Cornelia snaps. Kisshu doesn't seem fazed and shrugged, flying up to the ceiling. Ichigo sighs, watching him.**

"**Is he always like that?" Irma asks.**

"**He's worse sometimes, na-no-da," Pudding said, hanging from a bar on the ceiling. "Other times he'll try to force Ichigo to kiss him." Ichigo's face got red.**

"**Is that true?" Will asks.**

"**The first time we met, I got to kiss her," Kisshu says.**

"**Oh no," Ichigo mutters. He cups her chin in his hand and she glares at him. "Let go," she hissed. He smirked and leaned in for a kiss.**

**She kneed him and he gasped, bending over with a look of pain on his face. "She said let go," Phobos muttered. Kisshu glares at him.**

"**Oh, Phobos. You and your useless comments. Okay, now for chapter 2," Breezyfeather says. "Get reading."**

Kisshu was floating above Tokyo Tower, thinking about Ichigo and his latest plan. He was puzzled by that red haired girls sudden appearance. What did that boy call her? Will? _That is such a weird name_, Kisshu thought, leaning back with his hands behind his head. He sighed, wondering if Ichigo would fall into his trap later. He smirked, knowing that his plan was foolproof. She would just see it as any normal attack, and then his plan would fall into place.

Suddenly, lightning filled the air. Kisshu cried out in shock, looking for Pai. Then, he realized that the lightning was not golden colored like Pai's. It was more white, and concentrated around one wavy point on the ground. Kisshu floated down in curiosity. Had the blond kid figured out an alternative to teleporting for the Mew's? He narrowed his eyes at the figures hopping out of the gap and then the lightning vanished.

Kisshu ducked behind a corner and spied on them. There was a man dressed in red and black robes and had very very light blond hair. It was almost white. The other guy was a snake man. He looked like the Garara Chimera Anima, except masculine. And the last person that came out of the portal was an beautiful woman with a tall staff that she held tightly in her hand. She seemed unconcerned, looking from side to side as if searching for something.

"Where have you taken us, Nerissa?" the man in the robe asked. The lady smirked.

"This is a world parallel to Earth. The guardians have decided to hide here with the Heart of Earth and Kandrakar. They must think that I won't find this place, but they are sadly mistaken," Nerissa smirked. "My goal would be the Heart of this world, but those girls hold it. For parallel worlds, the Heart is hidden on one. And it was hidden on the Earth that I used to live on."

"Heart of Earth?" Kisshu whispered. "Is that like Mew Aqua?"

"Are you sure that they Folded here, Nerissa?" the snake like being asked.

"Of course I am. Now, to find them," she said, walking forward. Kisshu narrowed his eyes, floating above them as they headed toward the park. It was dark out, and no one was outside, so no one started shouting in fear of them. After a few minutes, they reached the park. The snake man changed into a man with long blond hair, making Kisshu's eyes widen.

"They were here earlier. This is where they Folded in," the blond guy said.

"You can tell, Cedric?" the robed man asked. Cedric nodded.

"Yes... and there were others here as well, Phobos. Beings from this planet," Cedric said.

"They're not a problem. Just Will and her friends are the problem. They hold the Hearts, and we need them," Phobos said. Nerissa nodded.

"Then we shall search for them in the morning. Folding is draining," she said. "We need to find you some clothes to help you blend in if we're going to spend the night here."

"You don't have to spend the night here," Kisshu said, landing nearby. Nerissa, Phobos, and Cedric all whirled around, ready to fight. Kisshu crossed his arms. "Calm down. You said that you smelled some other girls here, correct? Did you smell strawberries?"

"What's it to you?" Cedric asked, glaring. Kisshu shrugged.

"I can help you take them out. We share a common enemy, if one of the girls you're looking for has red hair and wings," Kisshu smirked. Nerissa smirked also and walked toward him.

"That's exactly who we're looking for," she said. "But what's in it for you?"

"They have teamed up with my enemy. If we work together, we can take both teams out," he said. She sneered.

"I like the way you think, hon," she whispered. "Who is your target?"

"Tokyo Mew Mew. And already know yours."

"This is foolproof. I shall retrieve the Heart of Earth and the Heart of Kandrakar," she growled with a smirk. Kisshu raised an eye brow at her.

"I don't know what those are, but I think that we can all explain if you come with me. I'll give you a place to stay for now," he smirked. Nerissa glanced at Phobos and Cedric. "Trust me, I'm not with the Mew's or those girls you're going after."

"Fine, we'll go with you and discuss our plans," Nerissa said. Phobos and Cedric walked up and Kisshu grabbed Nerissa's arm. Phobos and Cedric grabbed her other arm and she glared at them. Then, Kisshu teleported them out of the park.

(**And now for find out what's up with W.I.T.C.H. and Tokyo Mew Mew**)

"So, you're from a parallel world, and you are the Guardians of Kandrakar, a world where the source of your powers reside?" Shirogane said. Will nodded.

"Yeah, and there's this lady names Nerissa who wants all of the worlds to be under her control. She wants the Heart of Earth and the Heart of Kandrakar," she said, holding up her necklace. "Matt holds the Heart of Earth, or at least the Heart of our Earth. The Heart originally resides in Cornelia's younger sister, but she transferred that power to Matt until she's old enough to use it safely." Matt nodded.

"And you said that this Nerissa person turned him into a winged guy named Shagon?" Akasaka said, placing a few plats on the table with a small cake. Matt and Will nodded.

"It was annoying. He kidnapped him and changed him into Shagon, which put our rebellion and army in huge danger," Celeb said. "He attacked the Guardians more than a few times."

"But we beat him. Now I can change into Shagon and have complete power over it," Matt said. He closed his eyes and then morphed into Shagon. Ichigo stared in shock and Aoyama took her hand in his, smiling at her. She smiled back and turned back to Will, who was looking at Matt as he changed back.

"We have to find the Heart of this Earth. If Nerissa has any more Hearts, she'll be much more powerful than us, and she'll end up taking over all of the worlds, everywhere," Cornelia said.

"If we defeat her, then we can free my grandma and Elyon," Hay Lin said. Ichigo and the Mew Mew's looked at each other.

"I say that we help them," Ichigo said.

"This might help with our alien problem," Shirogane said. "We'll have extra teammates."

"Okay, so how about we make a deal," Pudding said. The Tokyo Mew Mew crew sweat dropped. "We'll help you, and you'll help us."

"We can do that," Taranee said with a smile. "Let's just keep an eye out for Nerissa."

"Oh, by the way, there was an abnormal energy signature that just appeared. It was similar to the one that you guys generated," Akasaka said to Will. Her face changed from confusion to horror.

"Nerissa," Caleb growled.

"Just who I was thinking," Will said, looking at Matt. "Should we attack first?"

"It might be a good idea," Matt said.

"Then let's go," Ichigo said with a grin.

"Thinking about attacking again, Mew Mew's?" Ichigo jumped, standing up and whipping out her pendant.

"Tart!" she cried. He laughed.

"You're not going anywhere, old hag!"

"Old hag?" Irma repeated.

"Will, let's go," Taranee said. Will held up her hand.

"Wait."

"Will!" Caleb protested. She shot him a look and he stared at her, confused.

"Mew Mew Strawberry-"

"Mew Mew Minto-"

"Mew Mew Lettuce-"

"Mew Mew Pudding-"

"Mew Mew Zakuro-"

"Metamorphosis," they all shouted. A second later, they were all glaring at Tart, who was smirking at them. Then, he floated over to the door and ducked through. They glanced at each other, then dashed after in pursuit.

"Aoyama-kun, stay there," Ichigo shouted behind her. He looked worried, but listened.

"Come on, Will," Hay Lin urged.

"Okay, fine. Guardians, Unite!" Will cried. They all transformed, including Matt, and then hurried after the Tokyo Mew Mew girls, and Matt quickly caught up. Caleb ran behind them, keeping up startlingly well. Tart looked back with an expression of annoyance on his face.

"Dang, those wings are annoying," he grumbled, putting on an extra burst of speed. "She did say to go to the Zoo, right? Hm. I'll check," he smirked, teleporting away.

"Wait," Ichigo cried, but he was already gone. "Shoot."

"What do they have to do at the Zoo?" Mint asked.

"How about we find out?" Cornelia asked. "We should tele-transport." She looked at Will, and all of the others looked to her as well. She narrowed her eyes.

"No way. Last time I barely managed to keep from tele-transporting you guys into a wall. I'm not trying that again," Will protested.

"Come on Will. You're the only one of us that's actually experienced," Hay Lin pointed out. Her wings were flapping fast, so much so that they were a blur.

"She's got a point," Caleb agreed. Taranee looked like she was calculating something, but none of the others seemed to notice.

"I just... I have a bad feeling about this," Will said, looking from one to the other nervously.

"Getting to the Zoo takes twenty minutes by train. We only have our feet," Zakuro said. "You have wings, so it's easy for you."

"They could be doing all sorts of damage," Mint groaned.

"Please?" Pudding said, looking innocent. Will sighed.

"Fine. But it whittles away at my life force, and I've already been drained pretty well today. So that might be a liability," she said. "Just keep an eye on me, kay?"

"Got it," Matt said with a nod. She smiled at him and sighed, then closed her eyes. Suddenly, light filled the air, and they reappeared in the middle of the Zoo near the haunted house. Ichigo shuddered and Will sighed, sinking to her knees.

"Okay, last time I'm tele-transporting," she groaned. An evil cackle filled the air and she stiffened. Mint and the others turned toward the sound and Ichigo hissed. Will looked up at caught sight of her number one enemy: Nerissa.

"So glad you could join us," Nerissa cackled. Two other figures came up behind her and Will's eyes widened.

"Phobos and Cedric," Caleb cried.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Cornelia protested.

"I thought you said they hated each other," Ichigo shouted.

"They made up, Kitten. Just like we will soon," Kisshu smirked, appearing a few feet away from her.

"Kisshu! Strawberry Bell," she shouted, holding up her hand. Kisshu cuckled and jumped at her. She jumped away and he swung at her with his daggers.

"Back off, creep," Hay Lin said, shooting a gust of air at him. It forcing him back and he glared at her. Will struggled to her feet, Matt supporting her. Ichigo jumped toward Pai.

"Ribbon Strawberry-" she shouted, but screamed as Nerissa attacked her with a beam of lightning. She moaned, dropping, but managed to catch herself before she hit the ground. She landed on her feet but stumbled. She glared at Nerissa, then gasped as Cedric became a snake man again.

"Minto Arrow! Ribbon Minto Echo," Mint shouted. Her arrow sped toward Nerissa.

"Quintessence," Nerissa hissed, and then the arrow changed course. It shot toward Will instead. She gasped, then gasped again as Matt pulled her into the air. She flapped her wings and the two escaped the arrow.

"Sorry," Mint cried.

"It's okay," Will replied.

"Quintessence," Nerissa cried. The cages on many of the animals broke apart and formed metal beings, all of which started attacking the Mew's and Guardians.

"This just isn't my day," Taranee muttered as one of the metal being swung at her. She sent a blast of fire toward it and it melted into molten metal. She grinned at that. "_Guys, herd them into one place_," she thought to all of them. "_Hay Lin, I'm gonna need your help._"

"_No problem_," Hay Lin thought. Ichigo grinned.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise," she cried, forcing several of the metal monsters back towards Taranee. Will and Matt sent beams of lightning and green energy toward a group of them, sending them stumbling backward against the ones Ichigo had forced back. Hay Lin flew over to Taranee and lifted her arms.

"I'll tell you when," Zakuro said. When all of the cages were in the center of a ring made of Guardians and Mew's, Zakuro lifted her whip. "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Her whip wrapped around all of the cages, pinning them together. "Now!"

"Come on Hay Lin. Give me a boost," Taranee said, creating a large flame. Hay Lin pointed her hands at the flame and made a huge gust of air. It spiraled toward the cages and Kisshu hissed, teleporting away from it. Will separated from Matt and hovered high above Hay Lin and Taranee. Caleb, the Mew's and Huggles all dashed away from the flame and then the cages were enveloped in the purple and red flames. Within seconds, they were reduced to nothing but hot, molten metal.

"Irma, douse it," Will shouted. Irma nodded, sending a stream of water toward the hot metal. Animals were running everywhere, trying to escape the chaos.

"Pudding, Lettuce, Cornelia, see if you can round them up. Pudding, you trap them with your Pudding Ring, Cornelia see if you can make a make shift cage," Ichigo cried. The Mew's nodded while Cornelia looked annoyed.

"Why am I on round up duty?" she asked.

"Would you rather be fighting for your life?" Will asked, shooting lightning at Pai, who countered with his fan.

"I'll work on capturing those animals," Cornelia said.

"I'll help," Celeb shouted, running after a pack of wolves.

"Well Ichigo, looks like its six on nine. A little more fair, now isn't it?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo stared at him in confusion.

"Its still not fair. How about evening the odds, Nerissa?" Phobos smirked. He shot an energy blast at Ichigo, who gasped and jumped out of the way. She hissed, then jumped toward him.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Not so fast, kitten," Kisshu laughed, pulling the bell out of her hands and chucking it at the wall behind him. It vanished. She gasped as he pushed her to the side.

"Ichigo," Zakuro cried, seeing Kisshu grab her wrists. Ichigo struggled, letting out a few choice swear words.

"Kitten, don't use such bad language," Kisshu chuckled. She shouted at him with her colorful vocabulary and he blinked. "Koneko-chan!" he whined.

"Let me go, Kisshu," she shouted. Suddenly, he jerked her to the left and Ichigo felt a blast of water. She screamed as they slammed and skidded across the stone walkway. She blinked as Kisshu started to recover and she caught sight of Irma with a bunch of water droplets flying near her face. She moved her arms and pointed at Ichigo's wrists. She grinned as the water came in between Kisshu's hand and her wrist, and then his grip slipped. Ichigo slid her wrists free of him and quickly jumped away.

"Koneko-chan!" he shouted.

"Not so fast, you pointy eared freak," Irma smirked. A blast of water slammed into him, forcing him backward so hard that he hit the stone wall ten feet behind him.

"Thanks Irma," Ichigo called.

"Don't mention it," she replied. Ichigo dashed toward Cedric, who had separated from Nerissa and Phobos. Lightning filled the air and then Cedric let out a loud roar of pain. Ichigo and Irma stared up to where the lightning was coming from and saw Will amongst the streaks of electricity.

"Now Ichigo," she cried. Ichigo nodded.

"Strawberry Bell!" Suddenly, Taranee shot behind Will and threw up a shield of fire. Several lightning beams were being shot from Pai toward them.

"Irma, can you give me a hand?" Taranee asked. Irma nodded, flying up near her. She sent a flow of water at Pai, making him drop the fan.

"Ribbon Minto Arrow," Mint cried, almost hitting him with her arrow. "Mew Ichigo, now!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise," she shouted, hitting Cedric with it. He screamed in pain, but didn't disintegrate like the Chimera Anima. The attack stopped and Cedric sighed, falling limp.

"Cedric," Phobos shouted. He turned to Ichigo, looking extremely ticked off. "You'll pay for that." He shot a beam of lightning at Ichigo, who pointed her bell at him and threw up a shield. Will hissed, throwing a ball of lightning at him. He stopped in his attack to throw up a shield. Will dove down and grabbed Ichigo under the arms, then jumped into the air as Phobos shot an energy beam right where she had been standing.

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"No problem," Will replied, setting her down near Nerissa. Will shot lightning at her enemy, which Nerissa easily countered. Pai aimed at Ichigo, who threw up a shield because she knew that if she dodged, Pai would hit Will.

"Hay Lin," Will cried. "Back up Ichigo!"

"On it," Hay Lin replied, flying over to Ichigo. She sent a gust of wind at Pai, who was forced back.

"Fuu Rai Sen!" he shouted, aiming at Hay Lin. She shrieked but Ichigo jumped in front of her with the shield before the attack could connect.

"Thanks," Hay Lin gasped.

"It was nothing," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. Pai readied himself for a second attack, but Mint beat him to the punch.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" Her arrow knocked his fan away and he gasped, holding his bleeding hand. Kisshu hissed and dove for Mint. She gasped, holding up her bow for protection. A shield appeared, blocking Kisshu's attack. He growled, pulling back.

"Ichigo-oneechan, we've dealt with the animals na-no-da," Pudding cried. Cornelia was flying behind with Caleb while Lettuce sprinted behind Pudding.

"Good job," Ichigo shouted, then gasped as Phobos attacked her again. She threw up the shield, but the force of the attack sent her flying into Will. Will cried out and they both skidded across the concrete, gaining multiple scratches.

"Will, surrender the Heart of Kandrakar to me, and we will stop attacking," Nerissa said. Will got on her hands and knees, glaring up at Nerissa. Phobos smirked and, while Hay Lin was staring at Will and Nerissa, shot an energy beam at her. She realized it to late and cried out, but Taranee pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks Taranee," she gasped.

"Come on, we have to pay attention," Taranee responded. "Come on, time for a barbeque!"

"Got it," Hay Lin said. Taranee made a flame and Hay Lin created a whirlwind toward Phobos and Kisshu. They both hissed as the fire swirled toward them. Kisshu grabbed Phobos and started to teleport away, but several roots shot out of the ground and entangled their feet. Kisshu gasped as it pulled them down, but someone managed to get them both out of there. They teleported away, then reappeared at the other side of the Zoo.

"That should buy us some time," Taranee said quickly. Pudding was shouting at Tart, who was yelling back. Their weapons were held in their hands, but neither of them intended to use them. Will and Ichigo struggled to their feet, but were forced back by a beam shot by Nerissa. They yelped as they were flung backward.

"Quintessence," Nerissa shouted. Will hissed, jumping into the air. Ichigo got to her feet now, clutching her bell tightly. The Mew's dashed over, Pai and Tart following quickly. Phobos and Kisshu appeared next to Nerissa and Cedric had awoke, slithering toward her also. Pai and Tart floated away from them, behind the Mew's. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were all floating above them, while Matt landed beside Huggles, who was next to Lettuce. The Mew's knelt around Ichigo, lifting their weapons on an unspoken command.

"What are they doing?" Nerissa asked.

"They're combining their powers," Will whispered. She tensed. "Guys, lend me your strength," she cried. Irma shot a huge wave of water at Nerissa and Phobos, and succeeded in wrapping it around them, but not touching them. Next, Hay Lin created a tornado toward Nerissa, which caused the water to freeze in the shape of a giant bowl. Nerissa calmly tried lifted her staff to shoot lightning at it, but Cornelia's roots that whipped out of the ground wrapped around them, especially around Kisshu. His daggers appeared in his hands and he started slashing at the roots, but Cornelia used her telekinesis to pull them away from him. He hissed, struggling, as they pinned him, Pai, and Tart to the ground.

"Taranee, you're up," Will said. Taranee grinned, flames dancing on her glasses. She lifted her arms and a burst of flame shot forth, circling around the center of the ice bowl. Will grinned, floating above the bowl.

"Quintessence," she said. Bolts of lightning criss-crossed above the bowl, forming a net like structure. Cedric managed to break free from his binds and hissed at the close flames. Will dove down, shooting toward Ichigo. She grabbed her around the stomach and pulled her into the air, then carefully placed her on the edge of the bowl. Ichigo grinned at her, then glared down at Kisshu and the others. Kisshu hissed, struggling harder. Cedric hit Kisshu's daggers with his tail and Kisshu caught them, hacking at the roots. Somehow, he managed to free himself, then worked on Pai and Tart while Cedric helped Phobos.

Ichigo lifted her bell, still resonating with the other Mew's. Then, she opened her eyes. "Ribbon Strawberry-"

Kisshu hacked at the roots binding Nerissa, who didn't seem concerned in the slightest.

"-SUPRISE!" Kisshu got her free and grabbed her and Phobos, then teleported out of the area, followed swiftly by Pai, Cedric, and Tart. The attack fell upon the element filled bowl, allowing them to escape. When the attack died down, it revealed the empty ice bowl. Ichigo and Will stared down, annoyed.

"They escaped," Will muttered. The fire increased in intensity and Ichigo flinched at the heat, and then the ice melted underneath her. She shrieked, plumeting, but then someone caught her. She blinked, looking up at her rescuer. She shrieked again when she saw the emotionless mask, then relaxed when she realized it was just Matt.

"It's alright," he reassured her, placing her on the ground. She sighed in exhaustion, sinking to her knees. Will landed next to her on wobbly legs also, then she stumbled and sank to her own knees. They were both panting and both teams came running up behind them.

"Nice job, Will," Cornelia said with a smile. Caleb had his arm draped over Cornelia's shoulders, looking happy.

"You worked hard, Ichigo," Zakuro said, flashing one of her rare smiles. Ichigo looked up, grinning.

"Ichigo-oneechan showed them, na-no-da," Pudding exclaimed. Ichigo laughed, struggling to her feet. Mint and Lettuce helped her, smiling.

"But they got away," Will protested. Matt was supporting her and they all changed back. Ichigo focused on changing back and her cat ears vanished, as did her tutu. Mint and the others did the same, still supporting her.

"Well, today was a victory," Ichigo said with a yawn, while still struggling to keep a smile on her face. "Will, if you want, you can sleep at my house. Mint's house may have a lot of rooms, but I don't think there are enough for all of you."

"Uh, sure," she said, standing on her own. Ichigo tried to stand without support, but instead almost fell over. Mint and Lettuce made sure she didn't fall though, Mint looking snobby like always.

"Well, I hate to brag, but my house has enough rooms for all of them," she said smugly. Will hesitated.

"Will, you should probably stay with us. That way, if Nerissa attacks again, you'll have some backup," Cornelia said.

"Cornelia's right, Will," Hay Lin agreed. "Who knows what'll happen if Nerissa manages to get her hands on the Heart of Kandrakar?"

"Well, she won't get her hands on the Heart. In order for her to use it's power, I have to willingly surrender it to her. And that is not going to happen any time soon. And by soon, I mean in the next, oh, say, hundred million—no, trillion—years," Will said, crossing her arms. "And I think that staying with Ichigo might be a good idea. Because that alien guy seems to want her pretty bad. I'm the only one of us that can tele-transport, so I can keep her away from him."

"Not to be rude, but that sounds like a good idea," Ichigo laughed nervously. Will nodded, walking over to her. She ducked under Ichigo's arm, relieving Lettuce and Mint from their human-crutch duty.

"Ichigo-san, call us in the morning and we'll decide what to do. Tomorrow's our day off, after all," Lettuce said. Ichigo looked back, smiling with a nod.

"You got it. Now, I have to get home. Mom expects me home by nine anyway, since I had a date with Aoyama-kun," Ichigo said, starting out of the Zoo. Then, she stopped, looking up at the clock at the park entrance. "Oh, shoot! It's already almost nine! And it takes twenty minutes by train, and the station closed a few minutes ago... oh, dang it!"

"Looks like we're tele-transporting them. All of us," Irma said with a smirk. Will groaned.

"Or we could all transform and fly there," Taranee said thoughtfully.

"I'll carry Pudding," Mint offered.

"I'll get Caleb," Cornelia said immediately.

"I'll get Ichigo," Will said tiredly.

"I'll use my power over air to help out Zakuro," Hay Lin said with a smile. Zakuro looked nervous but quickly put an emotionless mask over her face and nodded.

"And I'll take Lettuce," Taranee said. Irma smiled at her luck and Will glared at her.

"Mew Mew Minto, Metamorphosis," Mint said.

"Guardians, Unite," Will called out. Matt changed into Shagon and spread his wings. Cornelia grabbed Caleb under the arms while Mr. Huggles chattered, climbing onto Matt. Mint hooked her arms under Pudding's and jumped, pulling her into the air with her.

"This is fun, na-no-da," Pudding cried as her hair floated around her face. Mint rolled her eyes and sighed, heading back towards Tokyo. Will picked up Ichigo under the arms as well, fluttering her winds so quickly that they were a blur. She and Ichigo rose up into the air, followed by the others. They made it to Tokyo Tower in a mater of minutes, touching down in the shadows cast by the lights of the tower.

"Let's get going," Ichigo said. "I know we have powers and stuff, but I'd rather not risk a mugging."

"I'm with you on that one," Will said. "We'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Will," Matt said, changing back to normal Matt. The others followed suit and waved goodbye, following Mint. Zakuro had managed to slip away into the shadows and had somehow already called her limo, because a long black car pulled up in front of her, and she got in. Ichigo sighed, taking the lead toward her house.

"So, we'll make this short and sweet," Ichigo said. "We'll tell my parents that you're a friend of Aoyama-kun's, and that you're visiting from, uh, America. You were originally staying with Aoyama-kun, but he had to go and, uh, volunteer at a charity this weekend, so he asked if you could stay with me. Have you got that?"

"Yeah," Will said, tucking the Heart of Kandrakar under her jacket. Ichigo placed her pendant in her pocket and they continued walking in silence. After a few minutes, they reached her house. Ichigo pushed the door open and faced her parents, who were, of course, perfectly fine with Will staying there. They thought her name was a little strange, but after a few minutes the two managed to escape to her room.

They quietly set up a bed for Will on the floor and Ichigo lent her a pair of pajamas. Within minutes, they were lying in their beds, trying to sleep.

**Okay, chapter 2, done. I have to go feed the dog now at ten o'clock at night, so I have no time to write an outro. Well, night people!**


	3. Captured

"**How come not that many people are reading this? Well, I know that answer... Anyway, thanks to those of you that have read, I'm just disappointed that others haven't read it," Breezyfeather says. Kisshu sighs.**

"**I'm bored."**

"**Is that my problem?" Breezyfeather asks.**

"**It might turn out to be. He said that next time he was bored he'd take his Sais and destroy the fish tank," Phobos reported, leaning against the wall and looking annoyed.**

"**Kisshu, if you so much as put a scratch on that fish tank, I will beat you senseless with my golf club," Breezyfeather growls. Kisshu hesitates and she pounces on him.**

"**I think that we all know who has the upper hand here," Irma says, watching the two wrestle on the ground. Will and Ichigo sigh.**

"**Get reading," Zakuro mutters, walking out to get refills on her drink.**

"Ichigo. Ichigo, wake up," Will was saying, shaking Ichigo's shoulder. She moaned, then her eyes opened. She blinked, then sat up, looking around frantically.

"Oh, shoot! What time is it?" she cried, flinging the covers off of her and nearly toppling Will over. Will cried out, landing on the ground with a thump.

"Geez, calm down, its only nine!"

"_Only_ nine? Shirogane is gonna kill me! I'm supposed to be at work at nine fifteen, darn it!" She dashed over to the dressed, grabbing a random pair of clothes. She dove into the bathroom then, leaving Will standing in the center of the room, dressed in a pair of pink pajamas.

"This is so not my week," she muttered, walking over to the dresser. She sifted through the clothes until she found something that wasn't pink for a change: a—thankfully—green tee shirt and blue jeans. They took er by surprise, since she wasn't really prepared for the lack of bright colors. She sighed, glancing up as Ichigo came back in. she tossed Will a bra, which she took with a red face.

"You can wear those, just hurry and get changed. I've gotta go, and staying together is probably a good idea," Ichigo said, grabbing a brush and her ribbons. Will nodded, finding her way to the bathroom. She quickly yanked a brush through her red hair and then pulled off the Pj's. She threw on the undergarment and then pulled the tee shirt on over her head. Next she pulled on the pants and splashed some water on her face. She heard a thump from Ichigo's bedroom and quickly unlocked the door, then ran inside. She blinked at Ichigo, who was sitting on the floor with her hand tangled in her hair.

"Could you maybe give me a hand with this?" Ichigo asked, laughing nervously. Will blinked, then hurried over and started untangling the snarls. With her help, they managed to get it untangled. Ichigo grabbed her brush and yanked it through her hair, wincing to keep the tears from rising. Her eyes and head stung from the knots, but she relentlessly pulled the brush through her hair. Finally, Ichigo pulled her hair up into pigtails and grabbed a handbag, snatching her cell phone. She found a sweatshirt and tossed it to Will, grabbing a jacket for herself. "You'll get cold today," Ichigo said. Will was suddenly reminded of her mother, wondering if she was worried about her. She shook off the thought when Ichigo ran out the door.

Will quickly dashed after her, sprinting past Ichigo's parents. "She's gotta work," Sakura laughed. Will nodded, nearly crashing into the wall. She skidded, then managed to make it to the door before it closed. She caught up with Ichigo easily and the two sprinted toward the cafe. Then, Ichigo tripped. She cried out, skidding along the pavement. More scratches accompanied the ones she already had. She moaned, sitting up.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Will asked, kneeling next to her. Ichigo nodded, getting to her feet.

"Come on, we've gotta get going," Ichigo insisted, starting to run again. Will shook her head, dashing after her. It had been three days since they had arrived in Tokyo, and the lack of Nerissa attacks had been unsettling. Even the Mew's seemed to be on edge, probably from the lack of attacks sprung by the aliens. For once, though, the attacks seemed to have been forgotten, or at least by Ichigo. But then again, she could forget about it quite easily. A few times she must have been daydreaming about Aoyama because when Will came up to her during work she couldn't remember who Will was(**Did that make any sense? I'm not even sure if I followed that, so don't feel bad if you don't.**).

Will sighed, wondering if her mother had called the police yet. Her heart felt heavy and she totally zoned out, because she ran straight into a pole. She cried out, falling backward. She heard someone cackle, then her name was cried out. She blinked, feeling dizzy. She was vaguely aware of her name being shouted, then a blast of heat. Lightning filled the air and then someone cried out. Will struggled to focus, realizing that they were under attack. She pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar and clenched it tightly in her hand.

"Guardians, Unite," she yelled. Light filled the air and then she was wearing her Guardian uniform. Her vision was clear now, although her head was still hurting like crazy. She winced, looking around. Nerissa—who else?-was standing nearby, smirking, holding her staff which was spewing lightning. Phobos was to Will's left, Cedric to her right. She gasped, seeing Taranee fluttering above. Ichigo looked like she was searching for something, and then she stared up at Kisshu, who was waving something near his face. Her face was a mask of terror and then her eyes met Wills. Will's mouth formed one word. "Run."

Ichigo took off, sprinting down the street, but Kisshu was following close behind. Mint was there, too, and quickly shouted out, "Mew Mew Minto, Metamorphosis!" Will struggled to her feet, flapping her wings quickly. Her feet left the ground and a wave of dizziness came over her. She gasped, curling into a ball while still flying.

"Quintessence," Nerissa hissed. A cage of lightning appeared over Will, forcing her back to the ground.

"No! Quintessence," Will cried, and the cage disappeared. She stumbled, then jumped up again, but roots snaked around her feet. Will struggled, looking down at Nerissa, who was cackling in triumph.

"Will," Taranee shouted. Fire jumped from her fingers, shooting toward the roots, but a blast of water shot toward her flames, dousing them. Taranee hissed, fire dancing in her glasses. She flew close to Will, taking her hand and trying to yank her from her prison. Will looked at her, holding up the Heart of Kandrakar. Suddenly lightning filled the air and Taranee was forced back with a yell. Will yelled as a few stray beams of lightning hit her.

"_Taranee, get Ichigo and Mint out of here. Keep the Heart of Earth safe. Keep looking for the Heart of this world, don't worry about me_," Will thought to Taranee, giving up on struggling.

"_Will!_" Taranee cried, looking at her friend fearfully. Will looked at her determinedly.

"_Don't worry, I'm still gonna give them a hard time_," she insisted. Lightning appeared in her fingers and she flung the ball at Phobos, who jumped out of the way.

"Your struggles are useless, little Guardian," he laughed. Will hissed, flinging another lightning ball at him. He jumped out of the way and sent a beam of energy at her. Will tried to dodge but the roots wouldn't allow her much movement. She screamed as the energy slammed into her, making her stop flapping her wings. She fell, then slammed into the ground with a grunt.

"Will," Taranee shouted.

"Go!" she rasped, sitting up. Fatigue washed over her and her wings drooped. Cedric slithered over, wrapping his tail around her. She winced, arching her back, as her oxygen was forced out of her.

"Easy Cedric. We don't want her dead, you know," Phobos smirked. Will glared at him with one eye open, then closed them and relaxed her muscles. Seconds later, Cedric released her with a roar, sporting a singed tail. Will jumped up, kicking off the ground with all she had, and Taranee hurried toward her. They reached out for each others hands, but then roots snaked around her again. Will gasped, being pulled back to earth.

"Will," Taranee shouted.

"Go!" she yelled. Taranee hesitated but Will glared, then Phobos pinned her arms behind her back. She gasped, struggling, but his grip was strong. Will sighed, giving up. Mint and Ichigo stared in shock as Phobos forced her to her knees. She grimaced, his grip hurting her.

"Will," Ichigo cried, starting forward. Pai shot a beam of lightning at her feet and she gasped, jumping back. Mint looked ticked off and Kisshu was looking down at Ichigo, annoyed. In his hand he grasped her pendant, which he now tossed behind him. Her eyes locked onto it immediately and she dove for it. Nerissa smirked and Will gasped.

"Ichigo, no!" Will cried, but it was too late.

"Quintessence," Nerissa snarled. Mint and Taranee cried out as Ichigo slid right against the cage of lightning. She screamed as the electricity jolted through her, then she lay there, unconscious.

"Ichigo," Mint cried.

"Ichigo," Kisshu whispered, concerned.

"_Taranee, there's nothing to be gained here. We've lost. Just go and tell the others to protect the Heart of Earth and keep searching. It's the only thing you can do now_," Will thought to Taranee, staring into her eyes. Taranee and Mint were looking at the girls in fear and pain, and Mint started to walk toward them, but Phobos took care of that by shooting at her feet with his energy beam. She yelped, jumping back. Will looked at them in defeat and sighed.

"I'll be fine," she whispered, and then Nerissa tele-transported them away, including Kisshu and the aliens. They left Ichigo lying on the ground, unconscious, for Will had been their target from the beginning.

Will and her enemies reappeared in the Meridian prison, with Will on the other side of the bars. All of the other cells had been emptied, so she was the only prisoner. It was rather lonely. She crossed her arms, glaring out at Nerissa and Phobos from her heightened cell. It was the cell that had never been occupied. The former guardians had told her the history of the prison, and even though she hadn't paid much attention this much stuck with her. The Aliens were floating near the cell, Tart smirking through the glowing bars. Will sighed, her transformation coming undone. She closed her eyes, clutching the Heart of Kandrakar tightly in her hand.

"Just surrender the Heart of Kandrakar to me, and I shall release you," Nerissa said.

"No." Will glared down at Nerissa, swinging the Heart around her neck. Phobos looked at Nerissa, seeming annoyed.

"If you surrender the Heart of Kandrakar, I'll keep your friends from harm," Nerissa smirked. Will felt a wave of fear and anxiety well up at that comment but she shook it off.

"They wouldn't forgive me if I gave it to you, Nerissa," Will said, not taking her eyes off her her. "They don't care what you do to them. They will do anything to make sure that you don't complete your crazy dream."

"Hm. Let's see if you still think that after a while," Nerissa said. "Come on, lets go." She walked out of the prison, Phobos and Cedric following more than a little reluctantly. Phobos looked mad. Kisshu and the others remained, floating near the cell. Will turned around, walking into the darkness of the cell. Once she was concealed, she smirked. The stench hit her then and she scrunched her nose.

"Geez, what's that smell? Wait a minute... that almost smells like...?" Then, someone shouted her name.

"Will!" Will looked around, hands flying to a ready position, then something wrapped around her legs. "Blunk is so happy to see Will!"

"Wait—Blunk?" Will gasped. The green Passling hugging her nodded then let her go. "What are you doing here?" Will asked, kneeling next to Blunk.

"Blunk was captured by Nerissa after Guardians fled. Blunk tried to fold away but Nerissa stopped Blunk," Blunk said, looking annoyed. "She took Blunk's Tonga Tooth."

"Well, I guess they wouldn't leave you in here if you still had it," Will grumbled. "Looks like it's just us here."

"How did Will get captured by Nerissa?" Blunk asked, sitting down next to Will.

"Well, she teamed up with Phobos and Cedric. And then some other guys that are floating outside the cell. One of them has a crush on a new friend of mine. By the way, Kisshu," Will called, "if you really want her, then you might wanna try _not_ kidnapping her friends."

"Shut up," Kisshu shouted.

"Just saying," Will snapped. "They overpowered us and Nerissa wants me to give her the Heart. But she won't get it."

"What does Will mean? Will has the Heart right there," Blunk said. Will smirked and Blunk blinked. "Oh, Blunk doesn't like it when Will-"

"Shush!" Will hissed, covering Blunk's mouth with her hand. She immediately regretted that and let out a noise of disgust, wiping her hand on her—er, Ichigo's—pants. She sighed, shooting Blunk a look that clearly said "Keep quiet!" Will let him go and stood, brushing off the pants. She grinned.

They had taken the bait. She swung the Heart off of her neck and looked at it, the swirling pink ball of energy. Too bad there really wasn't any energy in it. So even if she did surrender it, Nerissa still wouldn't get her hands on the real Heart of Kandrakar.

This was just a copy created in that brief second she had with Taranee. She smirked, remembering that quick second she had.

"_Taranee, take the Heart and keep the Heart of Earth safe," Will thought to Taranee. Taranee grabbed the Heart of Kandrakar from Will, thankful for the lightning cover that Will had created._

"_But what about you?" she thought back, concealing the Heart and jumping back._

"_I'll be fine. Taranee, get Ichigo and Mint out of here. Keep the Heart of Earth safe. Keep looking for the Heart of this world, don't worry about me," Will thought quickly, stopping her struggles to make it look like she'd given up. Taranee didn't want to accept that Will was giving up and looked at her in pain._

"_Will!"_

"_Don't worry, I'm still gonna give them a hard time," Will insisted. A lightning ball appeared in her hands and she flung it at Phobos."The Heart will lead you to me, so just sit tight until they get away with me, got it? Explain to the others."_

"_Will..."_

Will sighed, kneeling. She knew that this prison wouldn't allow it's prisoners to tele-transport out, so she was stuck here until Taranee and the girls found her. At least she had fooled Nerissa. It was a small victory, you could barely call it winning the battle, and she was definitely no where near winning the war. She grinned at her success and pushed her hair out of her face. And now her situation hit her fully. She was the captive, could be held hostage, and when was the next time she was going to get to see a shower? She groaned, slapping herself on the forehead. "Dang, I'm gonna want a shower after this is over," she muttered.

"Why would Will want a shower?" Blunk asked. "Blunk hates showers."

"And that is why I am very glad to be a boy," Tart said. Will shot him a glare, which of course was wasted because it was so dark.

"It seems that her spirit is not broken. I wonder why that is," Pai said, his eyes piercing the dark. Will stiffened.

_Can he sense that I have a plan_? she wondered, hugging her knees to her chest and tightening her fingers around the replica Heart. She sighed, uncurling and getting to her feet. She walked forward blindly, arms out in front of her, until she reached the back of the cell. It was about thirty feet back from the bars of the cage. She sat down, leaning against the back wall. She rested her head on her arms as she hugged her knees to her chest. Her forehead was throbbing from where she had whacked into the pole and when she brushed a piece of hair out of her face she gasped at the pain and the size of the lump.

"Geez, how fast was I going when I hit that pole?" she whispered.

"Will hit a pole? What happened?" Blunk asked. Will looked at him and sighed, feeling a headache beginning to come on. She shook her head to clear it but only succeeded in making her headache worse. She groaned. "What I would give to be dealing with just Mom and Mr. Collins," she grumbled. Her expression softened and her anger faded. "Mom..." Her situation right now allowed the tears to flow freely. She sniffed, warm stinging liquid falling from her eyes. "I miss you," she whispered, burying her face in her hands.

"Don't cry. Will still has Blunk," Blunk said in an attempt to comfort her. She groaned, suppressing a wail. "What did Blunk do wrong?" Blunk asked.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ichigo. Ichigo, can you hear me?" Someones voice kept bouncing around Ichigo's head and it was hurting. She wanted to go back to the sweet bliss that she had been living in before. That sweet silence. "Ichigo, come on! We need you back here with us!" Ichigo was confused at that and she moaned, then blinked. The first thing she was aware of was the stinging pain in her body. She groaned, feeling like she had been burnt to a crisp. The next thing that registered with her was the blue haired girl that was bending over her face.

"Mint... o?" she murmured. Mint's face showed intense relief and sighs echoed throughout the room. Ichigo jumped at the chorus of sounds and looked around, spotting the whole Mew Mew crew and Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Caleb and Matt, who looked rather tense. Taranee was rolling something that glowed pink in between her hands, looking like she was on edge. Ichigo blinked, then memory came rushing back. "Oh no! Will-chan," she cried, sitting up and then grimacing at the pain. Mint forced her back down.

"Calm down. We have the Heart of Kandrakar. It'll lead us to her," Hay Lin said.

"It did it the first time, when we first turned into Guardians," Irma said. "Will was captured and dropped the Heart, and we found it and her in prison with Caleb and Blunk."

"Blunk?" Mink asked.

"Never mind. Bottom line, she gave me the Heart so that she could keep it from Nerissa, and so that we could rescue her," Taranee said. She held up the glowing pink jewel. "She created a fake Heart so that they wouldn't figure it out. But now comes the hard part: How do we transform without Will?"

"Well, she gave the Heart to you," Hay Lin said. "I remember Grandma telling me something about this... she said that if someone gives up a Heart to another person, that person will be able to use it completely. So, if that's true...?" Taranee's eyes widened and she looked around. Mint was looking protective of Ichigo, who was still trying to sit up despite the pain. Hay Lin, Cornelia and Irma were looking nervous while Caleb seemed emotionless, but determined. Lettuce looked considerate, clasping her hands together nervously. Even Pudding seemed to be aware of the grim aura and was looking from Taranee to Mint with a look of curiosity on her face. Zakuro seemed indifferent, but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes showed a mixture of curiosity and determination, as well as a little fear. She could sense the desperation in the room and was reacting to it. She sighed.

Shirogane and Akasaka were also in the room and looked concerned. Taranee breathed out, relaxing her muscles, then held up the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians, Unite to find Will!" Pink light filled the room. Taranee and the others gasped, then the light died down. Hay Lin blinked, looking down at herself.

"It didn't work," Cornelia groaned.

"No, but we did manage to open a fold," Irma said, pointing at the wavy line of white light. They all gasped at it.

"Well guys, looks like we're going on a rescue mission," Caleb grinned. "Just like the good old days."

"We'll go with you," Zakuro said, looking at Hay Lin.

"Well, someone has to stay behind for Ichigo," Hay Lin said. Shirogane smirked, walking forward.

"No problem. She can hide out better than you think," he said. Ichigo's eyes widened and she glared at him. The tried to turn away but the pain prevented her. Then, Shirogane pressed his lips to hers. Caleb and the girls stared at him in shock, then Ichigo glared at him. A puff of smoke appeared around her and then it cleared, revealing a small black cat. The cat huffed, flicking its tail.

"I forgot to mention that she turns into a cat when kissed," Shirogane laughed. Ichigo hissed at him.

"Now, if we just take of the collar and bell on the tail... and then let her roam around the cafe, she should be fine," Akasaka said, removing her bell. Ichigo purred, rubbing up against him. He laughed, sliding the bell and ribbon off of her tail. She sighed, flicking her now free tail. She jumped down, the burns not felt in this form. Silently, she shot a glare at Shirogane and stalked out of the room. They all stared after her, then burst out laughing. Taranee and the girls stopped laughing abruptly and Mint fell silent as well. The others followed soon after and Lettuce straightened up.

"I'll stay here with Ichigo just in case," she said, getting up and exiting the room. "Good luck guys."

"Thanks," Hay Lin said. Matt was clenching his fists in anticipation.

"Uh, hey," he called to Lettuce. She poked her head around the door frame. "Keep Huggles with you. If things turn ugly, you'll need all the help you can get," Matt said.

"Ugh. If that mouse is transformed or normal, he's still a little beast," Cornelia muttered. Matt shot her a look and Caleb sighed.

"Looks like we're going to wherever Will is," Caleb said, getting up.

"Mew Mew Zakuro-"

"Mew Mew Pudding-"

"Mew Mew Minto-"

"METAMORPHOSIS," the Mew's cried. Matt quickly transformed to Shagon and headed to the wavy line in the air.

"We'll be back with her soon," he said, then dove into it.

"Good luck," Shirogane said to Zakuro. She nodded, jumping into it. The rest of the girls followed, then Caleb. The fold closed behind him, leaving Shirogane and Akasaka standing there.

"I'm going to go monitor the city for the Aliens or Nerissa," Shirogane said. Akasaka nodded. "Ichigo can change back. We can open the cafe now if we want to and have Ichigo and Lettuce wait tables."

"I'll go tell them," Akasaka said, leaving the room. Shirogane walked out afterwards, heading down below.

Matt landed in the same swamp that the girls had landed in the first time they went to Meridian. He quickly moved away from the fold and then Zakuro landed in the water. She let out a noise of disgust and then sat up, getting splashed by the girls and Caleb as they landed behind her. Cornelia and Mint let out yelps, then Cornelia groaned.

"I remember this place," Hay Lin breathed. "This is the place we landed when we rescued Will the first time."

"Yeah, I remember that," Irma said. She smirked at Cornelia. "You were such a baby then!"

"Shut up," Cornelia growled.

"So, where to now?" Hay Lin asked.

"Looks like we're following the Heart again," Taranee said. "Uh, Hay Lin, I would appreciate it if you would take it from here?"

"No problem," Hay Lin grinned. The Heart floated on the chain and tugged her toward the prison. She blinked, then followed it. Pudding smiled and splashed around in the swamp, trying to jump up, but instead succeeded in making Mint shout at her. Pudding laughed, then curled her tail. Zakuro and Mint looked as disgusted as Cornelia. Irma was using her power over water to keep it off of her and Hay Lin was using her power of air to float above the water. Mint jumped up, her wings catching the air, allowing her to fly. Zakuro looked on jealously and sighed.

"At least the boots are water resistant," she muttered. They walked through the swamp until they reached dry land, and by then the sun was low in the sky.

"We've been walking for hours. We should find a place to sleep," Caleb said. Zakuro sighed and the Mews' transformations came undone. Matt changed back to himself and yawned.

"Cornelia, let's go see if we can trap something for dinner," Caleb grinned. Cornelia groaned, sitting down on the ground.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to go walking any more," she complained.

"Come on Corny," Hay Lin said. "It's not like anyone else is very good at trapping animals."

"Yeah, na-no-da," Pudding said. "Your powers could help a lot, na-no-da!"

"Ugh, fine," Cornelia grumbled, getting up. "But, when we get back home, Caleb, you owe me big time."

"I can live with that," Caleb grinned. Cornelia smiled at him and the two walked off into the field.

Hay Lin sighed, landing on the ground. She swung the Heart around her neck and sat down. "I wonder how Will's doing," she murmured. Irma looked at Taranee, then sat down next to Hay Lin.

"Don't worry Hay Lin. Will's gonna be fine," Irma said, giving Hay Lin a hug. Hay Lin closed her eyes, feeling the tears start to prick her eyes.

"We'll rescue her. Don't worry," Matt said with a grin that betrayed how he was really feeling. Taranee sighed sadly, fire dancing in her hands.

"On the plus side, we don't have to find any wood with Taranee around," Irma grinned. Taranee smiled. Mint sat down next to Taranee, enjoying the warmth of the flame.

"At least its warm," she sighed.

"I wonder if Will's warm," Hay Lin murmured.

Will sighed, the chill of the prison finally reaching her. She shivered, pulling the sweatshirt from around her waist and yanking it over her head. That helped to ease some of it, but the darkness didn't exactly help her cold mood. She licked her lips, hunger assaulting her stomach. She moaned, remembering that she hadn't eaten breakfast. In fact, her last meal had been with Ichigo, with her mother. Her mother.

Will felt the tears begin to form in her eyes and pushed the thought of her mother away. _I can't be weak right now. I can't show weakness in front of my enemies._ Will gritted her teeth, shaking her head.

"Blunk is hungry. Blunk hasn't eaten since yesterday," Blunk moaned.

"You and me both, Blunk," Will muttered. "I wonder what prison food is like."

"That should be the least of your worries, pathetic Guardian," a voice echoed. Will tensed, getting up. She walked over to the bars of the prison cell, glaring down at Phobos. Her eyes widened when she realized that he wasn't alone. The other accompanying him was Matt!

"Matt," Will cried, reaching out to clutch the bars of the cage. She yelped when they shocked her, contributing to her bad hair day. She let go of them with a hiss and clenched her fists. "Matt, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to gain power, _Will_," he hissed, smirking. His hair flew, becoming Shagon's. Wings as black as the farthest reaches of outer space grew from his back and the golden mask appeared on his face. Will stared in shock, taking a step back. "I have power now. I am going to rule by Nerissa's side!"

"Matt... you..." Will whispered, feeling betrayed. Then it dawned on her and she knew the truth. She glared down at him and crossed her arms. "Nice try Nerissa, I'll give you that. Matt would never betray me!"

"Well, you certainly are clever," Nerissa said, changing back to herself. "I will obtain the Heart of Kandrakar. You will give it to me."

"Yeah, in your dreams maybe," Will said sarcastically. She glared at her. "Wait, not even in your dreams, you old hag!"

"I thought Ichigo was the hag," Tart muttered from where he was floating nearby.

"Shut it runt," Will snapped. Tart stuck his tongue out at her and vanished. Will shook her head, still trying to get used to that, and turned, walking back into the darkness of the cell. "I'll never give it to you. Remember that," she called, the darkness swallowing her.

"We'll see about that," Nerissa growled. "Kisshu, give her some food. She's going to need it."

"Fine," Kisshu muttered, disappearing then reappearing in the cell with a tray of breads and cheeses, as well as a pitcher of water. He laid it on the ground and then teleported out. Will sighed, sitting down. She grabbed the roll of bread and the cheese, biting into the cheese then the bread. Blunk hurried over at the scent of food and snatched a different piece of bread. He stuffed it in his mouth and chewed. Will decided to drink some of the water before the Passling took that and left her to dehydrate. She gulped down a few mouthfuls and turned back to the cheese. She liked it and decided it must be mozzarella since the taste was so similar. She sighed when she finished and took another gulp of water, since Blunk still hadn't touched it.

She got up, walking to the back of the cave. She sat down, leaning against the cold stone. Will contemplated balling up the sweatshirt and using it as a pillow, then decided that her warmth was more important than her other comforts. She closed her eyes as Blunk crawled over, resting his head on her leg. Slowly, they both fell asleep. Will was assaulted by images of her mother, looking upset that she had left her. Will's face showed her discomfort at that and her sadness.

"Mom," she whispered in her sleep, then fell silent as a deeper sleep claimed her.

"**Okay, that's it for chapter three. Thanks guys for reading this. I'm not done yet, but I just thought I'd say that," Breezyfeather says. She stretches, getting up and yawning. "Huh. For once I'm gonna post and it's not past ten o'clock at night. Wow."**

"**That's just sad," Irma mutters.**

"**How is that sad?"**

"**Not you! What Cornelia was telling me," Irma says.**

"**And what was she telling you?"**

"**That's none of your business," Cornelia says. Breezyfeather pouts.**

"**Why isn't she hitting me with a golf club?" Irma whispers.**

"**She must be sick. Hey, Kisshu!" Cornelia shouts.**

"**What?"**

"**Get the ambulance on the phone. We've gotta take Breezyfeather to the hospital."**

"**Not the mental facility?"**

"**Shut up Kisshu! Prepare to die," Breezyfeather shouts, picking up the golf club and swinging at him.**

"**Gee thanks Cornelia," he mutters.**

"**Anything to cure her, dimwit," Cornelia laughs.**


	4. Foiled Plots

"**Okay, chapter four." Breezyfeather snickers at a movie trailer while Phobos glares at her.**

"**You aren't even writing the darn story," he shouts.**

"**Well, this trailer has me sidetracked at the moment, okay?" Breezyfeather shouts back. "I wanna see this movie! Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World! It seems AWESOME!"**

"**Yeah well, since the trailer's on youtube, you can gawk at it later. Just get writing," he snaps. She glares at him and opens the OpenOffice window.**

"**Fine bossy," she growls. "But just for that I'm making your butt get kicked by Will."**

"**I never agreed to that," Will calls.**

"**So, who's butt is getting kicked?" Caleb asks.**

"Will, Will wake up," Blunk hissed, shaking the sleeping teenager's shoulder. She moaned.

"No Mom, I wanna sleep, it's Saturday," Will muttered.

"Blunk is not Will's mom," Blunk said. "Wake up!"

"Huh? Ah! Blunk, what are you—oh, wait." She blinked, looking around the darkness. She groaned. "Dang, why can't this be a nightmare that I can just wake up from any second?"

"What's nightmare?" Blunk asked. Will sighed, getting to her feet. She stretched. Her muscles were stiff from sleeping against the hard rock and she fantasized over a warm bath and massage.

"That would feel so good," she whispered. Slowly, she stepped carefully to the front of the cave, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to alert her enemies. She peered through the bars once she had made sure that Kisshu and the others weren't near the cell. The voices floated up to her and her eyes widened.

"Frost, are you sure that you caught sight of them?" Phobos was asking the hunter. He nodded, one hand over his heart in a gesture of respect.

"This is going to be a setback," Nerissa stated simply. She didn't seem affected in the slightest.

"That's not all, mistress," Frost said, looking at her. "They had the Heart of Kandrakar."

"What?" That seemed to draw her concern. Her eyes blazed with anger, then her expression calmed. "That's impossible. We have the Heart of Kandrakar in our possession. We just haven't... _persuaded._.. our _guest_ to give it to us yet." Will narrowed her eyes at her, refusing to believe that she actually thought Will had the real Heart. "There is no way that those girls have the real Heart of Kandrakar. Will must have just created a copy to give to them to... no!"

"What's wrong?" Phobos asked Nerissa. She looked mad now and whirled to face Will's cell. She glared up at her and Will's face changed to horror. She felt an eerie calm settle over her then and got to her feet. She glared down at Nerissa, who also seemed to control her anger. She smirked up at Will, who crossed her arms.

"You managed to deceive me. I will give you credit for that," Nerissa smirked. "But now we have the edge. You can d nothing from your position, and your friends have now lost the element of surprise. You've lost this battle, Will," she hissed. Will glared at her.

"I still managed to fool you for that long," she retorted.

"But now you are caught in the trap. We have the perfect means of manipulation, and I will obtain the Heart of Kandrakar," Nerissa told her.

"Not on my watch," Will shouted. Nerissa and Phobos smirked.

"Oh? What makes you so sure that your friends will think that?" Phobos asked. Will froze and her face showed utter horror. She stumbled a few steps back, then regained her composure.

"They'll never give it to you," she shouted, grabbing the bars. Her mind didn't even register the shock that jolted through her. "They'll never do your bidding!"

"How is she withstanding that?" Nerissa asked no one in particular. Frost was staring in shock, as was Phobos. Blunk watched, wide eyed and open mouthed, as Will's hair started to float.

"They'll never give it to you! I won't let them," she yelled. Then, she sighed, dropping. Blunk hurried forward, managing to keep her head from hitting the ground. Nerissa held up one hand and the bars vanished. She flapped her wings and soared up, slowly.

"Blunk, move away from me," Will hissed, not opening her eyes or even moving her mouth. His eyes widened and he obliged, retreating into the cave. Nerissa landed next to Will and moved her hand over her chest. Suddenly, lightning filled the cave. Nerissa cried out, stumbling backward. Will shot to her feet, glaring at her enemy. Nerissa's eyes were wide and Phobos hissed. Will shot a beam of lightning at Nerissa, sending her flying into the wall of the cell. She slid down, stunned.

"Blunk," Will cried. He dashed over to her and jumped on her back. She winced and dashed to the edge of the cave, then jumped. Blunk screamed as they plummeted, but just as they were about to hit the platform in the middle of the prison Will shot lightning at the ground. It broke their fall and Will landed on her feet. Blunk jumped off of her and looked around fearfully. She glared at Phobos and gasped as Frost swung at her with his club. She ducked and then rolled to the left. He brought the club down right next to her head and she shrieked. She closed her eyes and shot blindly with her lightning. She heard a yell of pain and the sound of someone falling, then she opened her eyes. Frost was lying on the ground, looking ticked off.

She quickly got to her feet and then screamed in pain as an energy beam slammed into her back. She closed her eyes, falling on her face. She threw out her hands to break her fall, then someones foot pressed down on her back, which was now burnt badly. Will whimpered in pain and the pressure increased. She grimaced and then Blunk was thrown to the ground next to her with a yell. "Pathetic, Guardian," Frost hissed. Will sighed, going limp under him. Her hands were burning, as was her back, and the pain was proving to be too much.

"Enough Frost," Phobos said. Frost stepped off of the girl and she got to her hands and knees. She looked up to see Phobos glaring down at her. "You shall not escape us until we obtain the Heart of Kandrakar. Cooperate and you won't get hurt." He turned away from her and Nerissa landed nearby, looking extremely angry.

"She certainly is persistent," she remarked. She snapped her fingers and Will and Blunk were tele-transported back to their cell. Will sat up on her knees and then the bars re-formed. She sighed, dragging herself to her feet. The pain brought tears to her eyes but she still stumbled back into the darkness of the cell, Blunk following. The loss didn't seem to have much of an effect on him.

"She certainly has willpower," Nerissa spat darkly, glaring at the girl as she stumbled into the darkness of her cell.

"She's strong, I'll give her that," Raythor said, walking up to Phobos. He knelt before him, the straightened. "My prince, we have received news that the Guardians and their comrades are advancing toward The Infinite City. They know where their leader is being held."

"That's because they have the Heart of Kandrakar," Nerissa growled. "They're coming to rescue Will because she's the only one that can make them transform."

"We have to keep our defenses strong. Come, we'll devise a battle plan where the girl can't hear us," Phobos said, glaring up at her cell. They all walked out, leaving no guards. Blunk noticed this and grinned.

"Will," he hissed, bounding through the cave until he found her kneeling on the floor. Tears were falling from her eyes onto the stone floor and the fake heart gave off a dim glow, making them sparkle like dewdrops in the sunrise. "Oh, don't cry Will," Blunk said sadly. "Blunk knows there are no guards now! Blunk and Will can escape now!"

"There are no guards?" Will repeated slowly, wiping her eyes and grimacing at the pain.

"Yes, there are no guards," Blunk said happily, but not to loudly.

"I think that maybe I can short out the bars if I try. Maybe we _can_ escape," Will whispered. She got up, gritting her teeth against the strain that movement put on her back. Suddenly, a certain telepathic voice infiltrated her head.

"_Will? Can you hear me_?" the voice questioned. Will's eyes widened.

"_Taranee? Is that you?_"

"_Of course it's me! Are you okay?_" Taranee asked.

"_Well, other than a rebellion attempt made by me and Blunk that lead to me getting a nice burn on my hands and back, then yeah I'm fine."_

"_That made no sense!"_

"_Well, I'm fine for a couple of burns and hunger. And the stench in here thanks to a certain Passling_," Will grinned, glancing at Blunk.

"_Blunk's with you too?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Do I want to know?"_

"_You'll be facing a major guilt trip."_

"_I'll take that as a no. Will, we're coming for you,"_ Taranee thought to her.

"_I know, and so does Nerissa! She figured it out thanks to Frost. You guys, they haven't stationed any guards where I'm imprisoned, in the Infinite City. I'm gonna try to short out the bars and make it as far as I can undetected. You guys, see if Hay Lin can infiltrate this place with her invisibility and find me. I'll be waiting in a secluded spot near the waterfall,_" Will thought, walking over to the bars.

"_Will, are you nuts?"_

"_It's the best chance I'll get at this! Oh, and by the way, the pointy eared freaks aren't here."_

"_Uh oh."_

"_What-oh?"_

"_Just found em. Will, don't get yourself hurt. We'll deal with these guys, when I'm done I'll let Hay Lin know of your plan and we'll work things out from there_," Taranee said. Will bit her lip, then decided to try something.

"Guardians, Unite," she cried. Suddenly, pink light shined in the cave, and, much to the rescue party's surprise, around Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. The light died down to reveal all five girls dressed in their Guardian outfits. Taranee and the others stared at each other in shock, then Hay Lin grinned.

"Time to kick some serious alien butt," she cried, jumping into the air.

"Will transformed," Blunk cried.

"Sh!" Will hissed. She couldn't believe it. The cell was supposed to prevent any prisoners from using their powers! Will shrugged, holding out her arm. She tried to make lightning shoot, but it didn't work. She sighed. "Guess it's just the transformation, not the powers. Oh well, this'll still come in handy." She braced herself, then grabbed the bars. She gritted her teeth to keep silent and focused her energy to sync with the energy of the bars.

Then, she felt a rush of power and the solid she was gripping in her hands dissolved. She gasped, feeling herself begin to fall. Blunk grabbed onto her legs and they both fell out of the cave. Will flapped her wings and started to hover, then grinned, soaring toward the waterfall. She swooped low and Blunk jumped down, following behind her as fast as he could. They quickly reached the waterfall and Will slowed at the sound of echoing voices. She bit her lip nervously and swooped down, grabbing Blunk. He cried out and she quickly covered his mouth with her hand. He blinked as they soared up as high as the ceiling would allow them, which was pretty high.

The voices continued to echo throughout the chamber. Will looked around, the silently fluttered over to the source of the sounds. She let out a silent gasp when she was Nerissa, Phobos, Cedric, Kisshu, Raythor, Frost, and Miranda all conversing on the ground. Miranda was in her little girl form, walking alongside Raythor. Will pulled back, pressing even closer to the ceiling. Her wing brushed it and she uttered another silent gasp. She lowered herself slightly to stare down at her enemies.

"That girl... I can't believe she managed to fool me," Nerissa hissed.

"Well, she wouldn't have given it to us anyway. She thinks she did the right thing, but in reality by giving the Heart to her friends and giving up she just made it easier for us to obtain it," Phobos said. "She really just provided us with a more appealing hostage."

"Girls and Caleb love Blunk," Blunk grumbled. Will glanced at him nervously but relaxed slightly when none of those below noticed his comment.

"I can't believe they would have actually fought for that pathetic creature," Miranda scoffed, crossing her arms. "He's so... blech."

"Look who's talking," Kisshu laughed. Miranda glared at him and stuck her tongue out. Kisshu shrugged, floating along in the chamber. Will flitted closer, curious about what they would talk about next. Suddenly, Frost stiffened. Will's eyes widened and she pulled back, turning and ducking behind a pillar. Frost looked around, seeing no one, then narrowed his eyes and turned again, walking with his comrades. Will sighed in relief.

"That was too close," she whispered. Suddenly, a voice almost made her scream.

"Will, is that you?" Will gasped, nearly dropping Blunk.

"Hay Lin?" Will whispered.

"Yeah, it's me, silly," Hay Lin giggled. She reappeared in front of Will, flapping her wings like mad. "Come on, let's get out of here," she said, becoming serious all of a sudden. She held up a certain pink jewel and Will's face lit up.

"Oh, you got it! Thank you Hay Lin, you're a life saver! I would hug you, but I don't think that Blunk would appreciate that," Will grinned. In the happiness of seeing her friend, she had forgotten to keep her voice down. Now, someone shouted.

"The Guardian! She's escaped!"

"Frost," Will gasped.

"Come on, Will," Hay Lin urged, shooting toward the waterfall. Will followed swiftly, pulling Blunk along with her. Blunk glanced back to see Miranda hurrying after on the wall.

"Ah! Spider girl," he shouted. Will and Hay Lin gasped, looking back. Hay Lin shrieked as Miranda shot a web at her.

"Hay Lin," Will cried as the web wrapped itself around Hay Lin's leg. Miranda yanked her down and Hay Lin yelped. Will hissed, grabbing Blunk's hand. She let go of his other hand and he yelled in fright. Will pointed at the web and shot lightning at it. It severed and Hay Lin shot up into the air again. "Let's go," Will shouted. She swung Blunk up onto her back. "Don't touch my wings, okay?"

"Okay," Blunk said.

"Hold on tight," she said, shooting forward and swinging the Heart of Kandrakar around her neck. Blunk yelled in fear as he held onto her waist. A beam of lightning shot between Hay Lin and Will, making them both swerve away from each other. Webs shot at them, and then one of them incinerated as it was flying through the air. "What the-?" Will gasped.

"Taranee," Hay Lin yelled. Will's eyes widened and then she caught sight of Taranee, Irma, and Matt.

"Taranee," Will cried happily. "Matt! Irma!"

"Hurry," Matt shouted. He shot a beam behind Will and Will heard a yell of pain, belonging to Frost. She nodded, blindly sending a beam behind her also. She heard another pain filled cry, which sounded like Miranda. Will gasped as a lightning shot past her, and then a beam of energy that she guessed belonged to Phobos. Then, something whammed into her chest, sending her flying backward. Blunk shouted, letting go. Hay Lin easily caught him, staring in shock as Will hurtled into the stone wall. She moaned, sliding down.

"How many head injuries is she going to take?" Irma asked. Then, Miranda shot a web at Will, binding her to the wall. Will groaned, lifting her head to come face to face with a smirking Nerissa. Will's eyes widened and she struggled.

"It's useless. The only way to escape is to give us the Heart of Kandrakar," Nerissa hissed.

"Never," Will shouted, electricity sparking from her. The binds broke and she shot up, but was yanked back when Nerissa grabbed her ankle. "Let go!"

"Not until you give me the Heart of Kandrakar," Nerissa demanded. Will yelled, static shooting through her body. Nerissa yelped, letting go of Will. She quickly escaped Nerissa and wove through the beams shot by Cedric, Phobos, and Nerissa. Then, Kisshu threw a Parasite Infuser at her. She gasped as it hit the wall and exploded, sending her flying away from it. She crashed into Taranee and somehow, the two managed to right themselves. Will hissed, taking the Heart in her hand.

"Don't let them escape," Nerissa screamed, realizing what Will was about to do.

"Hold on tight guys," Will yelled, tele-transporting them out of there. They reappeared outside the Infinite City, where Zakuro, Mint, Pudding, Cornelia, and Caleb were all doing their best to hold their ground against the Lurdins.

"Will," Cornelia yelled upon catching sight of her friend. Will quickly landed beside her, then nodded to the others. "Are you okay?"

"No time! Hang on," Will cried. She tele-transported them away from the battle and to a clear field. "We've gotta get back to earth!"

"Ours or yours?" Zakuro asked. She blinked at Blunk, "What is that?"

"Yours. No time," Will said, holding up the Heart. A Fold opened in front of them. "Go!"

"You first, Will," Hay Lin ordered. Will sighed and dove through the Fold. Blunk followed, then the rest of them. Once they had all gotten out, Will closed the Fold and looked around. They were back at the Cafe, and in the spare guest room. Will sighed, sinking to her knees. All of their transformations came undone and Will gasped at the pain coursing through her body. She moaned softly and Taranee gasped.

"Will, your shirt!"

"Her shirt is what you're concerned about? Look at her back!" Matt said. Will's back was red and looked as if it had third degree burns. "We've gotta get you to a doctor!"

"And say what? That she was struck by lightning?" Irma asked.

"There haven't been any thunderstorms lately," Mint said.

"Yeah, but we can say that there was an electrical accident at a construction sight and she couldn't get immediate medical help," Shirogane said, walking into the room. Ichigo and Lettuce dashed in seconds later, dressed as waitresses.

"You're okay," Ichigo cried, wrapping her arms around Will. She whimpered and Ichigo pulled back, looking at her questioningly. She caught sight of the wound and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"You need to get to a hospital," Lettuce gasped.

"We were just talking about that. Come on, let's get going," Shirogane said. Matt helped Will to her feet and Hay Lin supported her on the other side. They carried her out of the room and down to the cafe, startling quite a few customers. Shirogane led the way to his car and Hay Lin and Matt settled Will in the backseat. She leaned forward so that she didn't put any strain on her back. Hay Lin and Matt each sat next to her as Shirogane got in the front of the car.

"We'll take care of her," Hay Lin said to Taranee and the others with a smile. Taranee and Ichigo smiled while Pudding grinned broadly.

"Get well soon, Will-oneechan," she said happily. Will grinned weakly and then the car pulled away from the cafe toward the hospital. They arrived in minutes and Hay Lin and Matt helped Will toward the Emergency Room. Shirogane led the way and filled in the receptionist, who was surprised to say the least. They got in rather quickly and placed in a room made of curtains. The nurse approached while Hay Lin was helping Will lie on her stomach on the bed.

"Will Vandom?" she asked, looking confused at the name.

"Yeah," Hay Lin said, pointing at her friend.

"You said it was an electrical accident?"

"Yes ma'am," Shirogane said. Matt took Will's hand but she flinched at the touch. He looked at her in concern and turned her hand so that it faced the ceiling. He gasped at the burns there and Hay Lin glanced at him nervously. He pointed and the nurse gasped.

"This looks like she grabbed an electrical wire and then stepped back into something extremely hot," the nurse whispered. "But, that doesn't explain... Shirogane-san, if you are her legal guardian, would you mind stepping outside for a moment?"

"Miss-"

"Ner—Marissa."

"Marissa then, I'd be happy to discuss this after we get her proper treatment. As you probably know, burns heal fastest if they are treated right away. So, if we could please help her first and ask questions later, I would appreciate it greatly," he said. The nurse nodded.

"Yes, that would be correct. Will, if you would please come with me?" she grinned. Hay Lin looked like she wanted to say something and spoke up.

"Uh, would it be okay if I came? Simply because you might need some help... you know, with her clothes and stuff. I'm a close friend, and if it's gonna hurt her it might be a good-"

"Yes, fine, you can come," Marissa said coldly. Will's eyebrows came together since something didn't seem right but she shook it off. Matt looked a little uncomfortable and Will noticed when he stiffened.

"I'll be fine, Matt," Will smiled as she got to her hands and knees. He helped her sit up and then get to her feet, and then she gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and watched as they walked down the hallway.

"She is perfect for you, you know that?" Shirogane said to Matt. He blinked and shrugged.

"Frankly, I think I'm lucky not to be dead by now."

"Don't I know the feeling."

Will walked slowly down the hallway with Hay Lin supporting one side of her. Marissa made no move to get Will a wheelchair or anything that would ease the pain and led them to a room. She pulled the door open and gestured for the girls to go in. They did and then Marissa followed, closing and locking the door behind her. Will and Hay Lin stiffened at the sound of the lock clicking and whirled around.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Hay Lin asked.

"Wait a minute," Will said slowly. The nurse let out a wicked laugh and both girls realized their mistake. Will reached under her shirt, grabbing the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Guardians, Unite!" She and Hay Lin quickly transformed. "Nerissa! I knew something was fishy!"

"Clever, Guardian, I will give you that," Nerissa said, dispelling her glamor.

"Sir? Where's Will Vandom?" a doctor asked, checking his clipboard.

"Will? A nurse just came and took her down the hall," Shirogane said.

"Did you catch her name?" the doctor questioned.

"She said her name was Marissa," Matt supplied. He was getting a weird feeling, a bad feeling. "Is there a problem?"

"There is no one names Marissa that works in this ward," the doctor said, looking puzzled. Matt and Shirogane exchanged glances of horror and Matt ducked around the doctor, who gasped.

"Will," he shouted.

"She started to say Nerissa! It's Nerissa," Shirogane called.

"Darn it," Will growled, her back burning. She held up a hand and shot lightning at Nerissa, who easily absorbed it. Will gasped as she shot her against the wall.

"Will," Hay Lin cried. She turned to Nerissa, eyes dark. "You're going to pay for that one, you evil old hag!"

"Name calling will get you nowhere," Kisshu smirked, appearing before Hay Lin. She shrieked ans he forced her backward. She growled, a tornado starting up around her. It flung him away from her and against the wall. He gasped in pain and hissed. Hay Lin quickly turned invisible, flying over to Will. She grabbed her arm and hissed in her ear.

"Will, the door! Get the door open and we can get Matt!"

"On it," Will whispered back. She aimed for the door behind Nerissa, who jumped out of the way.

"Ha! Miss," she called.

"Ha! Hit," Will smirked. Nerissa cried out as a blast of green energy slammed into her back, sending her flying. Will smiled at Matt, who was grinning behind the mask. Kisshu hissed as wind battered him, forcing him against the wall. Nerissa hissed, getting to her feet.

"Remember me, Nerissa?" Matt asked, crossing his arms.

"You! Traitor," she shouted. Will took her moment of distraction to shoot her with lightning. Nerissa yelled in pain, getting blasted against the wall that Kisshu was stuck at.

"Well Guardians. You've won this battle. But this war is far from over," she hissed. Kisshu took hold of her arm and teleported them away.

"Couldn't agree more," Will growled. She glanced toward the door where she could hear people running. She and Hay Lin quickly changed back and she gave Matt a look to stay as Shagon. Will and Hay Lin ducked beneath a desk which was right near a window and Will held up her hand to Matt. Nurses and doctors looked through the door and gasped at the sight of Matt with his tail and wings.

"Hay Lin, do you think you can whip up an air cover?" Will asked. She grinned, going invisible.

"No problem." She thrust her arms out toward the doctors, creating a huge gust of wind. They all gasped, covering their eyes and turning away. Will smashed the window and beckoned to Matt as he dove toward her, changing back and hiding under the desk. Hay Lin hurried back and the wind stopped. The doctors and nurses looked around, spotting a the broken window near the kids. Hay Lin and Matt poked their heads out from the desk and looked around fearfully.

"Did the winged guy leave?" Hay Lin asked, putting on a display of fake nervousness.

"Y-yeah," the doctor that was supposed to be looking after Will said. "Tokyo Mew Mew will take care of him," he muttered. Hay Lin pretended to breathe a sigh of relief and ducked down under the desk, helping Will to her feet. Matt supported her also.

"He must have disguised himself as a girl to get to Will," Matt said. "Maybe it was something that Tokyo Mew Mew usually fights."

"Maybe," the doctor said. "Come on, let's get her fixed up." After about two more hours in the hospital, they had Will's back and hands all bandaged up with the proper treatment. "Take this medicine for the next two weeks until the burn heals and change the bandages every day after you shower. No swimming or playing sports for a while until you've completely healed," the doctor, whose name was Daisuki, said.

"Okay," Will said, annoyed that she wouldn't be able to swim.

"Okay, you're good to go," Daisuki said. "I'll send you the bill in a few days," he told Shirogane.

"Great. Thanks for your help."

"It was nothing. Be careful," Daisuki said, turning away to go help another patient.

"Well, that went well," Shirogaen said once they'd gotten in the car.

"Nerissa sure is persistent," Matt muttered.

"Not just persistent. _Relentless_," Hay Lin growled. "I think that we should give you guards, Will."

"Well, I'm staying at Ichigo's place. Maybe we could all just schedule a big sleepover at Mint's house and talk about it tonight," Will said.

"Good idea," Shirogane said. "I'll let them know. Hay Lin, you go back to Ichigo's house with Will and catch up on rest."

"Some food would be good, too. The last thing I ate was last night. Some bread and cheese. Typical prison food," Will muttered.

"I'm surprised they gave you food at all," Matt exclaimed.

"Shirogane, can't you drop us off?" Hay Lin asked.

"I guess," he grumbled, turning. After a few minutes, they arrived at Ichigo's house. Thankfully, her parents were still at work so no one contradicted them as they walked in.

"Matt, I'll call you later," Will called.

"Okay Will," he replied, then Shirogane pulled away from the curb.

"I'm so exhausted," Will sighed, letting herself in with the spare key that Ichigo hid in a flower pot. She re-hid the key and locked the door behind her and Hay Lin. "Not that a lock will keep Nerissa and them out, but it's an extra precaution."

"Never hurt to lock a door," Hay Lin smiled.

"Unless you're a burglar," Will said sarcastically. She rummaged through the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a few strawberries from the fridge. She quickly scarfed them down and made Hay Lin a sandwich. They walked up to Ichigo's room once they were finished with their snacks, then Will plopped down on her bed on the floor.

"I'm gonna take a nap," Will yawned.

"I'm gonna join you on that," Hay Lin grinned. Will smiled as Hay Lin lay down next to her, sharing the pillow. Within minutes, they were both asleep.

"**Hm. I think that chapter was kinda long," Breezyfeather says.**

"**Ya think?" Irma retorted.**

"**Huh. Phobos, your butt didn't get kicked," Cornelia smirks.**

"**I can fix that." Breezyfeather laughs maniacally. "Kisshu, why are you looking at me like that?"**

"**Wasp."**

"**Where?" Breezyfeather whips out the golf club and starts whacking things at random. She "accidentally" hits Phobos and Kisshu both and they fall to the ground, unconscious. Breezyfeather smirks.**

"**That'll teach you to try to trick me, saying there's a... WASP! DIE! DIE!" Breezyfeather swigns at the wasp with her golf club.**

"**Breezyfeather!" Matt shouts.**

"**What?"**

"**That's a fly."**

"**Huh? Oh."**

"**Yeah."**

"**... Whoops."**


	5. Return of the Queen

"**You idiot! Phineas and Ferb is a great TV show," Breezyfeather snaps. Then, her eyes widen and she grins at the computer screen.**

"**What's wrong with her?" Zetta 13 13's asks.**

"**I'm reading quotes from episodes of W.I.T.C.H. here."**

**Caleb: Hey, you're supposed to transform for emergencies only. Irma: Well, what do you call pushing a wet unconscious man up a hill in a wheelbarrow at midnight? Caleb: Unnecessary if you'd listened to me!**

**Elyon: Cedric? I believe I took this from your window. I don't know why, I just... took it. Cedric: That's okay. You can keep it. Elyon: NO thanks. It creeps me out. Thanks anyway. Bye!**

**Yan Lin: Oh, this is Lord Cedric. Irma: Lord? They've got pretty low standards for knighthood over there. Yan Lin: Cedric is not always in this form. Irma: Well that's good news for his wife.**

**Caleb: Uh, what dangers are in this place? Taranee: Well, there's the cafeteria food.**

**Hay Lin: You sure do not look like a good guy! Vathek: Uh, thank you?**

**Uriah: This pork chop tastes funny. Clubber: That must be why it was in the trash.**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H. OR TOKYO MEW MEW. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE QUOTES AND WOULD SITE THEM IF I KNEW THE PROPTER CITATION FOR A QUOTE FROM A TV SHOW.**

**Oh, and this is funny.**

**Will: Breezyfeather, can you sing something in English for once?"**

**Breezyfeather: Fine. /looks thoughtful/ Camp Rock anyone?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**The sad part is this actually happened to me earlier. I thought that only happened in movies, but I was wrong because it happened at my Girl Scout meeting. Okay, I've waisted enough of your time. On with the story!**

"Hay Lin, wake up," Will hissed, shaking her friend awake. Hay Lin moaned.

"Five minutes..."

"No! I don't think Phobos is gonna wait five minutes," Will snapped. Hay Lin blinked and sat up, then caught sight of the long blond haired man standing in the corner of the room.

"What the heck is he doing here?" she gasped, shooting to her feet.

"I don't believe its polite to ask questions before saying the proper greeting, wouldn't you agree, Ichigo?" he asked, looking at the red haired girl that was standing in the doorway, looking shocked.

"What's he doing here?" she asked.

"We'd all like to know the answer to that," Will said. "But we won't find it by standing around. Guardians, Unite!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHOSIS," Ichigo cried. They were all expecting a bright light to grow in the room, but none came. Will and the others blinked, looking at their magical items.

"I don't understAND," Will shrieked as they all plummeted into a dark abyss.

"Enjoy eternity in the dungeons, pathetic Guardianssssssss," Phobos hissed, changing into Cedric.

"Cedric?" Will cried.

"Will, do something," Hay Lin screamed, looking for something to grab onto. She was terrified. Some wake-up. Her feet slammed into ground.

"Why bother? You're going to die today anyway," Will snarled, changing into Nerissa. Hay Lin gasped, backing away from her. Ichigo had transformed into Miranda and both of them slowly advanced. Hay Lin gulped, backing away, but found that her feet were bound by roots conjured by Cornelia, who was smirking.

"Help," Hay Lin screamed. She gasped, shooting up into a sitting position. She was panting and covered in a cold sweat. She glanced around in fear, then sighed as she realized that it was all a dream, and a terrifying dream at that. Will moaned.

"What's wrong, Hay Lin? Go back to sleep," she murmured. Hay Lin sighed and looked at the window, remembering her dream. She gasped as what she saw and shook Will awake while she moaned in protest.

"Get up Will," Hay Lin gasped. Will opened her eyes and glared at Hay Lin.

"What's wrong? I was having-"

"Hurry and transform us! It's Nerissa!" Will gasped, shooting to her feet and searching the room. "Window," Hay Lin said. Will whirled around and gasped. Nerissa was floating there in her Guardian form, with Phobos floating nearby and Kisshu smirking with his daggers. Will gulped, taking a step back.

"Should we get the others?" she whispered.

"Let's get outside first," Hay Lin hissed back. The two slowly backward toward the door of the room, then Will's hand brushed against the cool metal of it. She turned it, then pulled it open slightly. Hay Lin went invisible and ducked around the door, then Will did also. It was dark in the hallway, emphasizing that it was night. Will hurried to the end of the hallway where there was a window. She quickly whispered to the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Guardians, Unite!" She and Hay Lin transformed, calling out their elements softly to keep from disturbing Ichigo's parents. Will glanced out the window again and spotted Kisshu smirking.

Will gasped, ducking into the bathroom. Hay Lin turned invisible in the hallway and quickly followed. "Hay Lin, you go out the window in the living room. It's already open and the screen's not in there," Will hissed. "I'll tele-transport to that part of the house in thirty seconds. Go!"

"Got it," Hay Lin said, ducking around the corner. Will counted to thirty, then quickly transported outside the house. Phobos caught sight of them as Hay Lin became visible, then the two girls jumped into the air. Hay Lin sent a blast of air back at the three allies as she and Will made their escape.

"Will, we've gotta be careful," Hay Lin said. Will glanced to the side to see Kisshu teleport nearby. She gasped, shooting lightning at him. He quickly dodged and Will dove around a tree. "They have the element of surprise, since the aliens can teleport without all the lightning stuff!"

"I know," Will grunted, dodging an energy ball sent by Phobos.

"You can't run forever," Nerissa shouted.

"You can't chase us forever either," Will shouted back. She shot up instead of forward and did a flip behind Nerissa, shooting her in the back before she could correct her position. Nerissa was forced forward and hissed, whirling around, but Will was already gone. Another lightning beam slammed into her from behind, sending her flying toward the ground.

Hay Lin dodged one of Kisshu's Sais and sent a gust of air back at him. He hissed, being forced against a tree. "Dang, sometimes I wish I had a more substantial element," Hay Lin muttered. Something whacked into her back and she faltered with her wing movements. She glanced back to see Cedric below, flicking his tail. Hay Lin gasped as Kisshu grabbed her arms.

"Will," Hay Lin cried. Will gasped, catching sight of her. She groaned.

"This is pointless! Hay Lin, hold on!" she called. Then, she tele-transported the two of them away.

"Well, that was annoying," Nerissa said.

"Don't just waste time standing there, follow her," Phobos yelled.

"Patience, Phobos. We'll find her soon enough. She hasn't gotten enough rest, and all the fighting that's yet to come outta fry her circuits," Kisshu smirked. He teleported away, followed by the others.

Will and Hay Lin reappeared in front of Cafe Mew Mew. Will pulled on the doors but they wouldn't open. "Dang, it's closed! Shoot, where are the others?" she asked.

"I think they're at Mint's place," Hay Lin said thoughtfully. "We'd better hurry though. Maybe we should contact Taranee, they're expecting us to go and get backup."

"Hm. Well, maybe we should just lay low for a little bit," Will grinned. "Come on!"

"What are you plannING!" Hay Lin yelped as Will pulled her toward the woods behind the cafe. They dove through the trees and multiple thorn bushes until Will was satisfied with their cover.

"If only Cornelia were here. She could form a root cover," Will grumbled, then sighed. "It'll have to do. Hay Lin, can you go and find Taranee? Stay invisible."

"But what about you?" Hay Lin asked. Will grinned.

"I intend to hide out and lay low—literally," she said, ducking underneath a bush. She crawled into the small thicket and called out to Hay Lin. "Can you see me?"

"No. let me check from above," she said, floating up. She couldn't see even a patch of color. "You're good. Can you get me to Mint's house?"

"Sure."

"I'll be back soon," Hay Lin said as Will transported her away. Will hugged her knees to her chest as she hoped that she wouldn't be found. She closed her eyes, feeling the need for sleep.

_I wonder how long I slept before Nerissa showed up_, Will thought, opening her eyes again. She stared up to the sky, spotting a spark of color. _It's either really early, or just sunset_. With her luck, it was probably sunset. She sighed silently and briefly hoped that they hadn't brought Tracker or Frost with them. She gulped at that thought then shook her head. "No, gotta think positive! Hay Lin will be back before they can find me... right?" she asked no one in particular. She didn't like how loud her voice sounded in the growing darkness and shut her mouth. _Hay Lin, please hurry._

Hay Lin was invisible, flying through the many corridors of Mint's house. _How big a house does one girl need_? she wondered, looking through a doorway. She spotted a maid and smiled, changing to visible walking into the room. "Miss, can you tell me where my friends are?" she asked. The maid blinked at her outfit and Hay Lin laughed nervously. "We're, uh, trying on costumes? I made it myself."

"Well, it certainly is impressive," the maid said. "Anyway, no, they left a little while ago."

"Did they mention where they were going?" Hay Lin questioned, feeling her heart sink a little.

"They said something about meeting a friend at Tokyo Tower," the maid said. Hay Lin nodded, ducking out of the room.

"Thanks!" She dashed down hallways until she reached a door that led outside. She became invisible again and quickly took to the air. She scanned the roads below as she flew at top speed, her heart jumping every time she saw a person on the street. She couldn't see any of her allies, but did spot Frost heading toward Cafe Mew Mew. Hay Lin gasped at this discovery and shot toward Tokyo Tower, knowing that Will didn't have long before she was discovered. She used her power over air to decrease the air resistance, enabling her to streak through the air like a bullet. After what felt like hours when it was only seconds, Hay Lin arrived at Tokyo Tower. She scanned her surroundings and gasped when she saw Taranee walking up to _Elyon._ What struck her as odd was 1) Elyon was there, 2) Taranee was alone, and 3) the fact that a group of kids were running toward the scene.

Elyon was smiling at Taranee as she walked up, then she frowned. _Wait, don't rat me out,_ Hay Lin cried telepathically.

_Huh_? _Hay Lin, what are you doing here_?

_Just—wait a minute. Can Taranee sense me?_

_Taranee... she's not Taranee!_ Elyon gasped, taking a step back. She glared at Taranee and then Hay Lin barreled into her.

"You're not Taranee! If you were, you know what you would have done, _Nerissa_!" Hay Lin cried, becoming visible.

"Once again, you get in my way," Taranee growled, changing into Nerissa. Hay Lin glared at her, jumping off... or at least attempting to. Nerissa grabbed her wrists and forced her under her. She pinned her there, wrists by her head. Hay Lin glared at her and Nerissa narrowed her eyes in response. "You were wrong about one thing, though. I am Phobos!" Nerissa's face changed to Phobos 'and Hay Lin made a face. The exhaled a huge gust of air, sending Phobos flying. He righted himself and landed on his feet a few feet away.

"Did he really have to use glamor as me?" Taranee asked, coming to a stop near Hay Lin. "Hay Lin? Why are you-?"

"I'll tell you later," Hay Lin gasped.

"Brother! What are you doing here?" Elyon demanded. Phobos smirked.

"No time for this! We've gotta save Will," Hay Lin shrieked. _Come on, transport us to Cafe Mew Mew!_

_Cafe Mew Mew?_ Elyon shot her a questioning look but Hay Lin pleaded with her eyes. Elyon sensed the urgency of the situation and transported them all away.

"What's wrong?" Elyon asked as they reappeared.

"Will. We were ambushed at Ichigo's house. Come on, Will's hiding in the woods," Hay Lin said. Cornelia pressed her hand into the ground and closed her eyes.

"Yep, she's in the dead center. And we've gotta hurry, Frost is-" Cornelia finished the sentence with a shriek as Frost thundered up the hill.

"Will," Matt shouted, transforming into Shagon and taking to the air, shooting toward the center of the forest.

"Thanks for the free info," Frost smirked. Hay Lin hissed, shooting air at him.

"Irma," she cried. Irma nodded, shooting a spout of water at him. Together, they froze the hunter. He struggled in vain as Cornelia enveloped him in roots.

"That outta hold him for at least ten minutes," she said. "But let's go!"

"I'm right behind you," Irma grinned.

"Mew Mew Minto-"

"Mew Mew Lettuce-"

"Mew Mew Pudding-"

"Mew Mew Zakuro-"

"Mew Mew Strawberry-"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

The Mew's all dove into the forest, followed by Elyon and the Guardians. Matt soared above the treetops until he saw a flash of pink. He circled, landing in a clearing. He looked around for the source of the pink light and noticed it coming from a thicket of bushes.

"Will?" he asked.

"Matt?" Will called hesitantly. "Wait—it is Matt, right? What's the song you wrote for me?"

"The Will to Love," Matt smiled. Will poked her head out from the thicket and smiled.

"Matt, it is you! Okay, we've gotta be careful, Nerissa-"

"We know. And guess what? Elyon's here," Matt grinned. Will's eyes widened.

"Really? How'd she—oh never mind. Good, we could use a power boost."

"I think the girls need a makeover," Matt said. Will smiled.

"You're right. Guardians, Unite!" At the edge of the forest, Taranee, Cornelia, and Irma all became their Guardian selves. Caleb grinned, pulling out his sword.

"This should make things easier," Cornelia grinned. She lifted her arms and the trees all parted, revealing a path to the center of the forest.

"Nice one, Corny," Irma grinned. Cornelia smirked, flapping her wings and shooting forward. They all followed, Mew's and Caleb running and W.I.T.C.H. girls flying as fast as they could.

"We've gotta hurry," Hay Lin insisted. "Nerissa could be following us, and the last thing we need is for one of us to be captured again!" Hay Lin went invisible and used her power over air again to go faster, arriving at the clearing where Will and Matt were in seconds. The two were looking warily at a floating Elyon, who Hay Lin knew was a glamored enemy. Slowly, silently, she floated over to Elyon, then froze as Will started speaking.

"Elyon, where are the others?" Will asked.

"They're coming, don't worry," the Elyon Wannabe said with a smile. Will blinked and Hay Lin floated over to Will.

"Will, don't freak. Use the Heart to de-glamor whoever it is," Hay Lin hissed. Will jumped then nodded, pulling out the Heart. Elyon shot her a confused look, then it changed to horror as she started to de-glamor.

"Well, this is certainly a setback," Nerissa growled. Hay Lin once again became visible and then the rest of the team dashed up behind them. Ichigo and the Mew's were holding their weapons while Caleb's hands tightly clutched his sword. Elyon was glaring at Nerissa, who looked shocked.

"How did you escape from my seal?" Nerissa gasped, staring at the Queen of Meridian.

"How can you think that we'd fall for your disguise?" Will challenged. "Elyon was sealed in your seal!"

"Will, I can assure you that I am the real Elyon," Elyon called.

"It's true," Hay Lin seconded.

"And Hay Lin's grandma showed me how to absorb my power back to myself! Sorry Nerissa, but now you're fueled by only _one_ Heart," Elyon shouted. Nerissa hissed, then Phobos appeared. Kisshu and the aliens were next and Ichigo glared at him. He smirked, teleporting behind her. He grabbed her around the waist and she shrieked.

"Kisshu, let me go! Let go of me you pervert!"

"Aw, is that any way to speak to the one you love?"

"I don't love you, you perverted freak! Get away from me!" Kisshu grinned, rising into the air.

"Don't move Ichigo," Mint shouted. "Ribbon-"

"Ah ah aaaah," Miranda smirked. She had wrapped Cornelia and Pudding up in her web and Cedric was standing near them, smirking. Cornelia and Pudding struggled in vain while Mint lowered her arrow.

"Mint-oneechan, free Ichigo-oneechan! We'll be fine,"Pudding cried.

"Hurry," Cornelia shouted.

"Why you little-" Miranda started, but Mint cut her off.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" Kisshu gasped, letting go of Ichigo. She quickly flipped, landing on her feet on the forest floor, smirking.

"Thanks Minto," she called.

"Now we've gotta help out Pudding and Cornelia," Mint said, turning toward them.

"Lettuce Castanets," Lettuce cried.

"Strawberry Bell," Ichigo shouted. Zakuro's whip hilt appeared in her hand and she glared at Miranda.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Strawberry SUPRIRSE," Ichigo shouted. Each of their attacks had been directed at a different enemy, Ichigo's at Cedric, Zakuro's at Miranda and Lettuce's at Kisshu. Hay Lin, Matt, and Irma both shot attacks at Nerissa and Taranee, Caleb and Elyon got to work on freeing Cornelia and Pudding. Will took Phobos on. She took a fighting stance, static running up and down her hair. He smirked.

Will shot several beams of lightning at him and he simply absorbed it. She hissed as he shot them back. "Will," Matt gasped as she dodged them. She glared at Phobos when he paused in his attack then charged a ball of lightning in her hand. He smirked and then she did, too. He blinked then a twig cracked behind him. He glanced back, having enough sense to know not to turn his back on his enemy, and caught sight of Masha. Then, Will chucked her electrical ball at him. He gasped as it slammed into his chest, sending him flying backward. He groaned as he sat up against a tree. His robes were singed in front and smoking.

"You'll pay for that," Phobos hissed, getting to his feet.

"He's still okay?" Will gasped, jumping to the side when he shot a beam of energy at her.

"It'll take more than a little bit of your lightning to take me, the Prince of Meridian, down, pesky little Guardian," Phobos spat, shooting multiple beams at her. She gasped, dodging each and every one of them. He hissed, shooting more. Will dodged one, only to be ambushed by the other. Her back was forced into a C shape as it collided with her chest. It forced her back, slamming her against a tree. She moaned and slumped down, unconscious.

"Will," Matt and Elyon yelled as Cornelia and Pudding were freed from the web.

"Will? Will," Hay Lin shouted. "Cornelia, cover me!" she cried. Hay Lin abandoned her attempts at beating Nerissa and Cornelia took her place. Hay Lin and Elyon dove to Will's side and Elyon blocked some of Phobos' attacks. She lifted off the ground, her hair floating in anger.

"Brother, this time you have gone to far! You'll pay for your actions," Elyon screamed. She shot attack after attack at Phobos and wore him down easily. Hay Lin picked up Will and took to the air, escaping through the clearing.

"Don't let them escape!" Nerissa yelled. Pai and Tart gasped, catching the girls in their line of vision.

"Fuu Rai Sen," Pai shouted. Hay Lin gasped and then there was a shield of lightning around the two of them. Will had her eyes squeezed shut and her face grimacing in pain, yet she still held the shield until the attack had been completely blocked. Will blinked, then glanced up at Hay Lin, who grinned at her. Will smiled and flapped her wings, releasing Hay Lin from her burden.

"Will, we've gotta go," Hay Lin insisted. Will shook her head.

"No, let's all combine attacks! Come on," Will said. Hay Lin grinned and the two flew down toward the ground. Tart swung his click-clack weapons at Will, who just barely avoided them. One of them crashed against her leg and she winced, noting that it would leave a bruise.

Ichigo and the others noticed as Will and Hay Lin fought to get closer to them. Ichigo exchanged a glance with her friends, who nodded. Taranee sensed Hay Lin's urgency and turned toward her.

"Combine attacks," Hey Lin shouted. Her eyes widened and she nodded. Elyon heard her and grinned. Ichigo looked up at Taranee's shout and quickly caught on.

"Mew's, lend me your strength," Ichigo cried. Zakuro and Lettuce nodded while Mint looked up from where she was facing off against Kisshu. Pudding did a flip away from Cedric, who was trying to hit her with his tail. Mint held up her bow and shouted out her battle cry, a gesture that was copied by the others.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" The little balls of energy floated over to Ichigo's bell, then entered it.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

Meanwhile, Taranee and the others gathered around Will. They each fired a blast of their element toward her hands and she grinned, charging it with electricity. She quickly took aim for Elyon, who nodded. She shot the energy and Elyon caught it. She pulled her arms apart, sending to flying in two different directions. They split into two separate blasts each. Two of those hit Phobos and Nerissa, while the last two careened into Miranda and Cedric. All of them shot backward, crashing into trees and other obstacles in the forest.

Ichigo's attack caught Kisshu, Pai, and Tart in it's range. They all cried out in pain and teleported out of the way, but they all landed on the ground about thirty feet out, panting in pain.

"Dang, every time," Pai cursed(**Actually he said something worse than dang... I just put Dang in there to keep this rated K+... at least I think it's rated K+... I can't remember.**). Kisshu growled as Ichigo and the others looked around for them.

"They won't stay down for long," Elyon reminded them. Will nodded.

_Come on, let's get somewhere we've got the advantage_, Taranee said. Will nodded again, followed by Ichigo.

"Let's go," Caleb said, dashing through the trees path the way they had came. The rest followed, but Caleb skidded to a halt when Frost bared their path. He stepped back shakily and glared at Frost, drawing his sword again. He jumped forward, his sword meeting Frost's club.

"I'll hold him off. You go," Caleb grunted.

"Caleb," Cornelia protested. "I'm staying with you!"

"No, Cornelia, it'll be fine," he insisted. Cornelia glared at him then several roots shot up out of the ground, entangling Frost.

"Come on, hurry," Cornelia cried. Caleb grinned and dashed after them.

Will and the others shot through the forest, trying to get to fair ground. Will and Ichigo exchanged glances and grinned, nodding. They both knew the perfect place for the battle that had yet to take place. Will quickly broadcasted it to Elyon, who blinked, then nodded. Will grinned, knowing that the adventures shared between the Mew's and W.I.T.C.H. were coming to an end. But it was worth it.

"**I really wanted to end this chapter here. I haven't updated in a while, sorry... School is a pain in the butt," Breezyfeather says.**

"**Riiiiight, like that's the real reason," Kisshu rolls his eyes. Breezyfeather glares at him and attacks him with her golf club. He grimaces and glares at her.**

"**Quiet."**

"**Make me." Breezyfeather takes a threatening step toward him. "Actually, I take it back!"**

"**Smart move," Ichigo calls.**


End file.
